


Fear, Love, and Curses

by HeidiBug731



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Snow Queen Elements, The Southern Isles, Trolls, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiBug731/pseuds/HeidiBug731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerold of the Southern Isles visits Arendelle to ensure relations between the kingdoms after the actions of his younger brother, Elsa is hesitant to trust him. Though she finds herself attracted to his charm, the pain of her past is barely behind her. Can she truly risk overcoming her fears and opening up her heart? Or is there something odd about this would-be prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Einar made the treacherous trek down the slope toward the bog. He didn't mind the destination, but he wished the journey was easier. One wrong slip and he could tumble to his death. He supposed the trolls preferred it that way, though; it ensured few people bothered them.

Einar respected the trolls for their wisdom. The knowledge of their location had been passed down in his family from generation to generation. Despite the unfavorable fairy tales and the reputation of the particularly nasty tribe of trolls to the north, he understood these particular bog trolls were creatures in their own right. They deserved their space.

Though they rarely interacted with one another, the long history with his family and the troll tribe granted an amenable relationship between the two. It was desperate times like these when that relationship was called upon.

Einar's foot slipped on the muddy ground, and he reached out to grab the rock face of the cliff. He regained his balance, and continued his descent. It'd be a lot safer if he could bring someone with him to watch his back, but he couldn't risk anyone's safety.

At last, he reached the bottom where the ground was surprisingly solid. There was also very little smell – a testament, perhaps, to the trolls' magic.

The cliff formed a half circle around the bog, and Einar walked into the center of it, which was covered in round stones of various sizes.

"It is I," he announced to the stones. "I request your assistance."

The stones trembled and then turned outward, revealing that they weren't stones at all. Einar was soon surrounded by the tribe of trolls, none of which were taller than his waist.

Agata, the tribal leader, pushed her way forward. She was blind in one eye, her clothing was severely worn and patched, and her dark hair hung in matted strands around her face. But Einar knew better than to judge her.

She turned her hands over and took a deep breath as though smelling the air. "You've come about your brother."

"Yes," Einar told her, not surprised anymore at Agata's fortune telling ability. "I'm afraid…" He paused. Weakness was not something he was used to admitting. "I don't know what to do. What he's done … he cannot do again."

Han's actions at Arendelle had been shocking news to hear. He hadn't realized his youngest brother's desires had run so deep. The near murders of the Princess and Queen? All because he had desired power? Einar doubted Hans had planned things to go so far. But still, he hardly knew the man his brother had become, and he doubted a stern talking to would fix the problem. If allowed to walk free, what would prevent Hans from trying again somewhere else?

But, a harsher punishment also left little to be desired. An ordinary criminal would be thrown in the jail house at best and sentenced to death at worse. But this was his brother. And he couldn't help but feel some guilt over how things had turned out.

There was no doubt among his brothers that Hans could have been raised better. The responsibility had fallen to them, after all. And Einar was well aware of his own short comings when it came to the job. He'd been too grieved over his parents' deaths and the responsibility of the rule of the kingdom to do Hans' rearing justice.

If he'd failed then, he couldn't fail now. He had to know what path was right to take.

"Hans will go into exile."

" _Exile_?" Einar breathed, turning his attention back to Agata. He trusted her wisdom, but it still felt wrong somehow. "Are you sure–?"

"He will be angry," Agata continued, waving her hands in the air like she was forming shapes within it. "He will become complacent. And then he will learn wisdom." She lowered her hands. "You may visit him. Love can aid the healing process, even when the one on the receiving end does not want it."

Einar sighed. He still didn't like the solution. But then, he supposed nothing would have truly appealed to him. What he really wanted was his brother to be an infant again so he could do the whole thing over. But he wouldn't get that wish. He'd only get Agata's advice, and he knew better than to not take it.

"Thank you," he said, bowing to her. He straightened, and then turned to leave.

"Wait," said Agata. Another troll ran up to her and handed over a vial of some green substance. Agata held it out to Einar. "Give this to Gerold."

"Gerold?" asked Einar, stretching out his hand. His younger brother had suffered for years. Was it possible the trolls had finally found a way to help? "Can this – will it–?"

"It will relieve his symptoms for one week," she said as he took the vial. "Do not waste the opportunity."

Before Einar could ask for clarification, he found himself surrounded by rocks once again.


	2. Nerves and Introductions

Elsa paced in her room. The news of one of Hans' brothers arriving in Arendelle had come earlier that afternoon, and it had been in the back of her mind ever since. She had mixed feelings about it.

On one hand, she wanted nothing to do with Hans or anyone related to him. His involvement in the events following her coronation were still fresh in her mind, and she didn't care for any reminders.

On the other hand, she had to be diplomatic. It was important for Arendelle to maintain good relationships with neighboring kingdoms, and there certainly appeared to be no reason to break ties with the Southern Isles. Political support was important, and Hans' actions had been his own.

She had to remind herself that what she knew of Hans was not necessarily reflective of his brothers. She knew nothing of this Gerold that would be arriving, and there was no reason for her to assume his disposition before she met him.

But she could not shake Hans from her mind: how he'd tried to manipulate her and had nearly killed her, how he had manipulated her sister and had left her to die.

The air became cold around her and her breath appeared in mist in front of her face, but she was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice.

How could she trust this man who was coming? How did she know he wasn't like his younger brother? She knew she shouldn't judge prematurely, but she didn't think she could let her guard down. She simply couldn't afford not to be suspicious, even if it wasn't particularly diplomatic of her.

There was a knock at the door, and Elsa jumped. It was then she realized the temperature drop, and she took a moment to calm herself. Even though she'd discovered the key to controlling her powers with The Great Thaw, they still got away from her sometimes in moments when she was nervous or scared.

She opened the door to greet her sister.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. She had King Einar's letter clutched in her hand, which Elsa had given to her wordlessly before retreating to her room.

Elsa didn't answer, just let her sister into the room, who shivered.

"It's freezing in here," she said, rubbing her arms.

Elsa gave a small shrug. "I might be a little nervous." It was nice to be able to talk to her sister again. She'd spent so much time avoiding her in this room.

Anna gave an encouraging smile. "King Einar seems nice," she said, holding out the letter.

Elsa had to agree that the letter had seemed friendly enough. She took it from Anna and read it again.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

I would like to sincerely apologize for the actions of my younger brother, Hans, against you and your sister, Princess Anna. I assure you, his grievances have been taken seriously, and he will be dealt with accordingly.

While I would prefer to apologize in person, matters of the kingdom require that I remain at home. I am sending to you my younger brother, Gerold in my stead. I hope that through meeting with him, you can form some good opinions about our kingdom and your mind will not be clouded by the impressions Hans has left.

I look forward to the future relations of our kingdoms, and I hope we can begin a regular correspondence.

Respectfully,

King Einar of the Southern Isles

Elsa sighed, and let the letter slide from her hand and onto the bed. King Einar did seem nice enough. Though it was hard to understand his true nature through such a brief and diplomatic letter, the fact he'd written at all was somewhat comforting. She'd feel better if it was him she would be meeting.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked at last, turning to her sister. Hans had interacted more with Anna than with herself. In a way, she felt Anna had more cause to be nervous than she did.

Anna took a long breath and shrugged. "Hans has twelve older brothers. They can't all be the same as he."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. The logic made sense, but no matter how much she reasoned, she still remained on edge. "I guess we won't know for sure until he arrives," she said, putting her hands together.

Anna reached out her. "Come on," she said, directing her toward the door. "Staying here with your thoughts won't do any good. If you weren't so acclimated to the cold, you'd freeze yourself to death."

Prince Gerold arrived in the evening the next day. Elsa had kept her schedule busy so she wouldn't be in constant anticipation. Her plan worked so well that she'd forgotten all about him until he was announced to her. The realization that the dreaded moment had finally come made her gasp, but she indicated to her attendant to let him into the throne room.

Elsa grasped the arms of her chair as she waited, trying to calm herself. She had to keep in mind that she didn't know this man. He was just as likely to be perfectly amenable as he was to be a manipulative bastard.

Her nerves lessened, however, the moment she saw him. Though he possessed some similar features to Hans in the nose and cheek bones, there was enough difference in his face that Elsa didn't have to directly associate the two brothers.

Gerold had a square face with hazel eyes. And his hair, though red, had a sandy look, being flecked with grey. He had a worn appearance from his skin to his clothes. Elsa had the impression of someone who'd been prematurely aged by stress.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing as he approached. His voice and movements seemed tired, like he lacked the energy.

"Prince Gerold," she greeted, standing from the throne. She felt she should move. Doing so would calm her further, and she wanted to leave a good impression on this man for the sake of relations between their kingdoms.

She held out her hand, and Gerold took it.

"It's a pleasure," he said, raising her hand to his lips.

"I trust the journey wasn't too taxing," she said, proceeding with the usual pleasantries.

"It was rather pleasant," he told her.

Elsa couldn't imagine any journey by sea being pleasant, but she didn't voice her thoughts.

"I come on behalf of King Einar." Gerold continued. "Who–"

"I received his letter," Elsa told him, not wanting to have another conversation regarding its contents. "A room has been prepared for you. I imagine you'd like to rest after your journey."

He seemed a little taken aback. "Actually, I was hoping we could discuss–"

"I'm afraid I'm booked for the remainder of the evening," she said. "But I have us scheduled for lunch tomorrow. We can discuss matters then."

"Very well," he said graciously.

Elsa waved her attendant over who escorted Gerold from the area and would show him to his room.

As soon as he was gone, Elsa felt relief wash over her. That hadn't seemed so bad. Yes, she'd been a little rude in cutting him off, but she still felt reluctant to discuss any issues right now. She'd just wanted to get a sense of the man, to know if she'd feel safe around him.

And the truth was that she wasn't sure. She didn't feel content, but she didn't feel the need to run either. Gerold was just a man she didn't know. A stranger. And that was perfectly normal, really. Right now, it seemed she had nothing to be concerned over.

But she'd been nervous for two days about this moment, and now that the moment had passed, she could feel her body shaking. All that energy had been pent up, and now it needed somewhere to go.

She fled the throne room to the rear grounds of the castle where she covered the grass and trees in ice. Then she started making ice sculptures – anything at all to release the build up inside her.

"You only met with him for two minutes," said Anna when she found her making an elaborate miniature sculpture of the entire kingdom of Arendelle. "How are you ever going to get through lunch?"


	3. A Walk Before Lunch

Elsa did as she had done the day before and scheduled herself with "important matters" all morning to keep her mind off Gerold. She was most surprised when he came walking into the throne room an hour before lunch to greet her.

"It is not yet noon," she told him. "And I have appointments to keep."

"I'm afraid," he said. "I convinced your remaining appointments to reschedule with your attendant. Forgive me," he added at the astounded look on her face. "I assure you it was done with all the grace and civility afforded a prince, and that your guests feel no less important because of it."

He wrung his hands. "I have to admit, your Majesty, to experiencing some friction on my end. It is, no doubt, understandable. You had a most unfavorable experience with my younger brother, and that may very well be an understatement. You do not know me, but you know my relation to him, and this man wronged you and your sister. Why then, would you be comfortable around me?"

Elsa struggled for words. She felt she should be diplomatic, to explain that of course she was not uncomfortable around him, that her experience with Hans in no way affected her view of the Southern Isles or the members of the royal family there. But that simply wasn't true, and Gerold had spelled it out so perfectly. Furthermore, it seemed like he didn't need a response, like he had just wanted her to know that he understood her feelings, and that he saw nothing wrong with them.

"I had thought," he continued. "That it would be a rather coarse lunch to be sitting with someone you are uncomfortable around, and so I came to ask if you would accompany me for a walk in the castle gardens. We can get to know each other a little, and then perhaps lunch will be less stressful."

He held out his hand to her, and Elsa found herself at first too flabbergasted to take it. His request was not unreasonable, and in fact had been very thoughtful. Part of her was slightly touched by this gesture – that he would take efforts to make her more at ease – but of course such things were necessary in order to conduct matters between kingdoms. He had to have ulterior motives. But, nevertheless, she was grateful for the opportunity to ease her mind. And so, slowly, she placed her hand in his, and they walked out into the castle gardens together.

Elsa had never been one for walks in the gardens. Her icy powers did not agree well with the flowering plants, which were so sensitive to cooler temperatures. A dead flower was just a reminder to her of the real damage her powers could do, and so she never explored the gardens if she could help it. When she did visit, she kept her eyes on the path and not on the flora around her. There was just something about knowing she could destroy it all in a single moment that depressed her.

Gerold, however, seemed to enjoy the gardens thoroughly, stopping to smell each type of flower, delighting in the flowing fountain, or remarking on the beauty of the layout of the hedged greenery. He was almost boyish in demeanor. Elsa found his enthusiasm rubbing off on her, and she started to enjoy herself a little.

It was then that she noticed it was not just Gerold's demeanor that had improved but his physical appearance as well. His clothes were still worn, but his skin seemed rejuvenated, his eyes brighter, and his face fuller.

"Have you not been feeling well?" she asked him as he stopped to examine a star-shaped flower.

"Hmm?" he said.

"You just seem…" she struggled for the appropriate word. "Well-rested, compared to yesterday. You said the journey had been pleasant?" She doubted his words could have been true if he'd needed time to recover.

"Oh, no, it was," he assured her as he faced her. "You see…" He hesitated. "I have an illness that often affords me little sleep and leaves me exhausted. The brilliant physicians at home have developed an elixir that so far has succeeded in providing a reprieve from that which usually taxes me. It has allowed me to regain much of the strength and energy I usually go without." He smiled. "I dare say, I'll appear even more well-rested tomorrow than I do today."

She smiled back as a response to his grin. She liked the way his eyes brightened with his smile. "But," she said as her thoughts finally reached her. "If your illness leaves you so drained, what do you normally do during the day?"

"Normally," he said slowly as they continued their walk down the stone pathway. "I'm bed ridden."

Her mouth opened in surprise. It seemed such a strange concept to think of the man before her – currently so jovial and lively – being too weak to move from a bed. "How – how long have you-?"

"Since I was a young boy," he said with a sigh.

Elsa found herself emphasizing with him. She thought of herself, confined to her room for years after the accident with Anna. She'd felt so alone, and often angry, wondering why she had to suffer through the burden, knowing if she were only like everyone else, she'd be outside and free. She'd eventually been granted her freedom, but it had nearly cost her everything.

"This solution your physicians found," she said. "Is it…?"

"It's only temporary," he admitted. "Though we are hoping for a more permanent solution."

"We?"

"My brothers and I," he said.

Elsa thought of Anna, locked out of her sister's room, never being able to engage with her. The situation couldn't be much different for Gerold's brothers, wanting to engage in life with him, and him being too frail to do anything but try to gain some rest.

"Gerold," she said, drawing his attention as he turned to face her. "I know what it's like." She was normally uncomfortable discussing her past, wanting to push it all behind her and forget about the pain. But this man seemed to be going through much of what she had. True, his illness didn't appear to be dangerous as her powers had been. But he too had been isolated, and with that came a lonesome pain. She couldn't help but emphasize. She wanted him to know what he wasn't alone. "My powers often left me unable to engage in life or interact with people … I want you to know … if there's anything I can do to help…" She wasn't sure what she could do. She could offer to have some of their physicians examine him. But, being a member of a royal family, she was certain he'd already been examined by the best. Beyond medical support, she felt powerless to do anything else.

"Thank you," he told her sincerely, with a soft smile.

She wanted to touch him, to offer some kind of physical reassurance, to do  _something_ other than stand there and offer what she felt were empty words. And so she stepped forward and took his arm and let him walk her around the remainder of the gardens before lunch.

 

 

It had been a crisp morning, the summer season coming to an end and slowly transitioning into fall. Elsa had been slightly under dressed for the weather, and Gerold offered his jacket to her after noticing this. Elsa refused, explaining that the cold didn't bother her. But it had been a kind gesture, and she thanked him for it.

She was quite happy to see the cook had prepared a hot lunch for them. They were served meatballs in cream sauce alongside lingonberry jam, a plate of cheese and crackers, and a fresh fruit salad. They dug in for the first few minutes without the need to speak. Elsa found the walk had done a lot of good in easing her tension. And though not all her concerns had been dissolved, she was quite content to enjoy the meal in Gerold's company.

But eventually, she realized they had to turn to business. "I'm afraid I must ask," she said, reluctant to spoil the congenial mood. "What punishment has been determined for Hans?"

Gerold chewed a piece of meatball slowly. Elsa could tell this was a difficult subject. "He has been sentenced to exile," he told her after swallowing.

"Exile…" she repeated. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but exile had not been a punishment she had considered. She wasn't immediately sure how she felt about it.

"He has been placed on an uninhabited island off the main body of the Southern Isles," he continued, sliding another perfectly quartered portion of meatball around in the cream sauce. "He will be routinely evaluated until such a time when it is determined he is fit to reenter society. At which point, if such a time comes, you will of course be notified." He popped the meatball into his mouth and chewed, not looking at her.

Elsa hesitated, afraid to appear too forward. "Hans can be very… manip – falsely genuine," she corrected.

"We are aware," Gerold told her, nodding. "His evaluators will be rotated and changed out. There will have to a unanimous consensus before–"

"I want my sister to have the final say," Elsa interrupted, speaking the words before she had truly realized their meaning.

"I – sorry?" said Gerold.

"I want my sister, Anna," Elsa repeated, feeling surer of herself. "To have the final say on Hans' reentry into society, regardless of consensus of the evaluators. She was the one he directly manipulated. She would be most prepared to realize any deception." She felt confident this was the best course of action, though her stomach churned at the thought of her sister having to face that man again.

"I–" Gerold hesitated and took a breath. "That," he said slowly. "Does not seem to be an unreasonable request." He thought for a few moments, placing his hands together. "Of course, I do not have final sanction," he explained at last. "My brother, King Einar, would have to–"

"Of course," she said, completely understanding and feeling terrible about the position in which she had just placed him.

He would not look at her. He stared ahead, running silently through his thoughts, his plate forgotten. His face was difficult to read, a mix of uncertainty and the common dazed look of someone whose mind is off somewhere else. At last he nodded to himself. "Excuse me." He stood from the table, still not looking at her, and left the room.

Elsa found herself in an awkward situation, uncertain of where he had gone, how long he would be, and whether or not she should eat or wait for him. She poked at her serving of lingonberry jam, eventually tasting a few berries before she sat her fork down and resolved herself to waiting, feeling too poorly to eat without knowing whether Gerold would rejoin her.

Eventually, he did come back and resumed his seat. But he looked more worn than he had that morning, the brightness gone from his eyes and a slackness in his face as his features had become depressed.

"This is hard on you," she said, unable to take her eyes from him since he'd entered.

"Hans is the youngest in our family," said Gerold to the table. "It's hard on all of us."

Elsa thought of her little sister, of Anna. She'd spent so much time in that room, locking Anna out. She could only imagine how that must have been for her, yearning for her sister's love and being shut from it. At least Elsa had understood why, but Anna hadn't. There were a million ways that could have affected her, and Elsa considered it a blessing that Anna had only sought love more instead of turning against it.

But how could Gerold feel having spent his days bed ridden, unable to reach out to a younger brother whom he loved? How could any of his brothers feel? Elsa felt responsible for Anna in part. She was the older sister, after all. She was supposed to take of her younger sibling, protect her. Even if she hadn't had to lock herself away, she would have felt a failure had Anna turned out similar to Hans'. And she realized Hans' brothers had to feel like failures too, especially now that they didn't know if they'd ever see him again.

Imagining the possibility of never seeing Anna again was extremely hard. She'd had to do it once before. She couldn't imagine where she'd be if she hadn't finally been able to open the door and meet her sister once again. "For what it's worth," she said, the words being difficult for her. But she had to stay them. "I do hope you get a second chance with Hans… for your own sakes."

Some light returned back to Gerold's eyes, and he managed the smallest of smiles. "Thank you," he said. "That… means quite a lot."

Elsa sighed, the meal having taken an unexpected emotional toll on her. But business was done. She didn't have, nor did she want, to talk about Hans anymore. She reached across the table and placed a hand over Gerold's in an effort to bring him out of his mood. "What do you say, we go back to enjoying lunch?"

Gerold made a real smile this time. He turned his hand over to squeeze her fingers in thanks. "I would like that," he said.

Elsa smiled back, and they returned their hands to their utensils and spoke no more of the matters of their kingdoms.


	4. Beneath the Waterfall

Elsa had rather enjoyed lunch, despite the uncomfortable matters that had been discussed. In the afternoon, she found herself wondering over the short amount of time Gerold had left to his stay. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable and enjoying his time at the castle. After all, it was important Arendelle left a good impression on him so he could give a good report to King Einar.

But she didn't know much about him, and she wasn't sure what kind of activities he might enjoy. She thought of sending an attendant to inquire, but that seemed so impersonal after all the times he had come directly to her, which she rather liked.

She was just considering when would be the best time for her to break away from her duties to go to him, when he once again came to her.

"Prince Gerold," she said, bowing her head.

"Your Majesty," he replied, bowing deeply at the waist. "I've been thinking," he said once he'd straightened.

She nodded, encouraging him to continue, and hoping silently to herself that he was about to suggest what she thought he was.

"I only have a short amount of time left here in Arendelle," he told her. "And I think, although business is primarily concluded and we seem to have an amenable impression of each other –"

She nodded in agreement as he paused.

"It would be prudent," he continued. "For the future relationship between our kingdoms if we spent some more time together – just to get to know one another better and form a possible friendship in addition to an agreeable business relationship."

His speech wasn't as confident as usual, and Elsa thought he had nearly fumbled over a few words. But she smiled at him and said, "I have been thinking the same thing. I don't believe a successful long-term business relationship can be formed without a friendship at the base of it."

His body seemed to relax. "How would you feel about spending the morning with me, and most likely some of the afternoon as well? I hear Arendelle has some breath taking waterfalls, and it's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to see one."

Elsa hesitated at first. It had been a long time since she'd been out of the castle, the last time being when she'd frozen all of Arendelle. Since then, she'd rarely left the castle walls. It wasn't that she didn't like the outdoors, but after so many years in isolation she'd simply grown accustomed to the castle. It was familiar to her and comfortable despite the pain of locking herself away for so many years. The castle was what she knew.

But she pushed back the mental barrier and agreed to the invitation. And, the next morning, after having cleared her schedule, she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom trying to decide what would be best to wear for the outing.

Many items were simply too fragile to be worn outside for such a trip. She did own some travel clothes, but they were still very regal. She wanted something functional that wasn't so royal but was also flattering, and it was hard to find anything that came close.

Just as she was getting frustrated, there came a knock at her door. Elsa threw the dress she'd been considering on her bed and stepped to the door where she found her sister on the other side.

"Good morning," Ana greeted. Her eyes trailed from her sister's face to the clothing scattered about the room, and she smiled slyly. "Oh, picking out something for your date?"

"It's not a date," said Elsa sincerely. "Don't be ridiculous. And good morning," she added, stepping back and allowing her sister to come inside. She closed the door, then stepped to the mirror and examined and eventually discarded another dress.

"Do you want some help choosing something to impress the prince?" asked Ana, swinging her legs merrily from where she sat on the edge of the bed. She had a goofy expression on her face, like she knew fairly well what this was all about, even if Elsa wouldn't admit it.

And she certainly wouldn't. "That is enough," Elsa told her, holding up another dress to examine in the mirror. "Didn't you come here for something?"

Ana waited for Elsa to make her decision (another discard) before saying, "When were you going to tell me about being the deciding factor with Hans?"

"Oh, Ana!" said Elsa, feeling horrible as she let the dress she was holding fall to the floor. She had completely forgotten, and she felt terrible. "I am so sorry! Of course, I was going to tell you! I just–"

"Got preoccupied," Ana finished with a smile, letting her sister know there were no hard feelings.

But Elsa could tell she was troubled. "Who told you?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Gerold," Ana explained, looking down. "He came by in the evening to get to know me. I think he was trying to judge if I'd be fair in evaluating Hans."

"You don't have to, you know," said Elsa, taking her sister's hand. "It was just an idea I had. You don't–"

"It was a good idea," Ana said, looking up at her. "A really good one."

"That doesn't mean you have to–"

"Yes, it does," Ana told her, nodding her head repeatedly. "If I'm the best to know… then, I'm the best to know."

"Are you sure?" asked Elsa, concerned.

"I'm sure," said Ana, appearing stronger, more confident.

Elsa was strongly reminded of the moment when Ana had punched Hans off the boat and into the water before he'd been jailed and sent back to his brothers. Elsa let out a breath of laughter and hugged her sister. "I had planned on telling you first."

"I know," Ana told her. She pulled back from their embrace and hopped off the bed. "Now, I'm going to help you choose something for your date."

"It's not a date," Elsa repeated, flabbergasted at her sister's insistence.

Ana ignored her sister and stepped to the closest, which was nearly empty, and reached toward the very back. She pulled out a dress with a pink undershirt coverd by a white frock. "I think you should wear this."

Elsa wrinkled her nose. She had pushed that dress to the back of her closet for a reason. "It's more you than me," she told her sister. She had no idea why the seamstress had insisted it would be beautiful on her.

"It will look great," Ana pressed. "Much better than the usual ridged stuff you wear. Try it on." She pushed the dress at Elsa.

"What's wrong with what I usually wear?" asked Elsa after catching the dress.

"Nothing," Ana told her, helping her sister to undress. "It's just your outfits are to impress as Queen. This is different. This time, you're trying to impress as you."

Elsa laughed as she worked to pull the dress on. "So wearing a dress that isn't me will help me to impress as me?"

"This dress  _is_ you," Ana told her. "Just a side you're not used to showing."

Elsa finally got the dress on, and she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose again. She just looked so strange.

"One sec!" said Ana, reaching up to remove Elsa's crown. She sat the hair piece on the bed, and pulled Elsa's hair down so it hung in a single braid over her shoulder.

"Ana…" said Elsa softly. She was very strongly reminded of the look she'd worn when she had run off to the mountains and made the ice palace. When she'd gotten back to Arendelle and had taken up the throne again, she'd put the look away, resuming the image she'd been trained and believed a queen should have.

"You don't have to hide who you are all the time," Ana told her. "There are times to be the Queen, yes. But there are times to be yourself too. And this one of them."

Elsa sighed, but she was smiling. A large part of her wanted to protest. Pink was not her usual color, and she still felt the frock was better suited to her sister. But she did think the shape was flattering, and there was something about stepping outside her comfort zone and not denying herself that made her feel confident. She'd forgotten how great a feeling it was.

She shimmied slightly in the dress, watching how the fabric flowed, and there was something flirty yet still elegant about it when she stood straight that she liked.

"All right," she said mock begrudgingly. "I'll wear it."

Ana gave a soft squeal and hugged her sister with enthusiasm. "Now go," she said, releasing her and pushing her toward the door. "You can't be late for your date!"

"It's not a date!"

 

 

Elsa was early, so she stopped at the kitchens to pick up the basket that held their lunch for the trip. Then she waited in the foyer for Gerold to join her.

She didn't notice him at first. He'd entered quietly and then paused at the sight of her. Eventually she felt his eyes gazing at her, and she turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked when he still didn't move.

"You just–" He took a step forward and started moving toward her. "I didn't recognize you right away." He took her free hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled. He didn't look much different than his usual self. He had changed to a lighter form of trousers. His shirt was white and undecorated, but rolled at the sleeves. He'd dressed for function, rather than flattery.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Of course," she said, and took it.

The path to this particular waterfall started behind the castle. It involved some steep climbs, taking them up hill and then around the back of the kingdom. The trip usually took some time, but they were confident they would return before dark.

Gerold possessed a true adventurer's spirit. The more difficult the terrain, the more excited he became, determined to conquer. Elsa again found she couldn't begrudge his enthusiasm, and she followed him on, determined to tackle whatever he could.

Gerold had been right when he'd said he'd look younger today than he had yesterday. Elsa was completely taken in by his continuously triumphant expression. His face and skin were radiant. He seemed completely boyish now, full of charm and energy. The only evidence to the contrary was his greying hair, which appeared the same as it had the day he'd arrived, although the argument could be made that the red strands seemed stronger in color.

"Do you normally enjoy this kind of pastime?" Elsa asked him when she found she could not stop looking at him.

"Before I fell ill," he told her. "I was outside all the time. It was difficult to pull me back into the castle." He paused, catching his breath from the uphill trek. "But I was just a boy," he told her. "If I were completely well, I doubt I'd be out here all the time. But, yes, I do enjoy it."

She caught up with him, and they continued the climb.

"What about you?" he asked, taking the basket from her to carry it for a while. "Is this enjoyable for you?"

She smiled and nodded. "It is." It was very freeing to not have to worry about her duties and just focus on their journey. "But I rarely go outside the castle." A Queen couldn't run off every day. She had responsibilities that had to be attended to. "I'm needed there."

Gerold nodded. "It's always been my belief," he said. "That you can't devote your whole life to your duties. You'll drive yourself insane. You have to set aside some time to be free from it all."

Elsa smiled at him. "That does sound nice," she admitted. But what was nice in theory didn't always work in practice.

"And," Gerold continued, noticing her hesitance. "Sometimes it's your duty to let your duties go."

She laughed. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure, it does!" he insisted, swinging himself around a young tree as they reached the edge of a wooded area. "If you spend all your time buried in your responsibilities to the point that it drains you … well, then you can't perform your responsibilities properly, can you? At that point, it's your duty to take some time off."

"I never thought of it that way," said Elsa, and she truly hadn't.

Gerold shrugged. "It's just a theory. As my brothers continuously tell me, I've been skirting my responsibilities for years, so what do I know?"

"Well, that's not fair," Elsa insisted. "You've been ill."

Gerold shrugged again, but that charming smile never left his face.

At length, the path they were following leveled out and became fully shaded by trees. Autumn had only just begun, but some trees had started losing their leaves early. Gerold gathered a pile from the ground and threw them playfully at Elsa.

"Hey!" she said, but she was laughing.

Gerold took off at a run, and Elsa chased after him, gathering her own pile of leaves. She made sure she hit him at least once before their game eventually came to an end and they walked arm and arm down the path.

"Tell me about your bothers," she said.

Gerold took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "There's a lot of us," he warned.

Elsa smiled. "We have time."

Gerold thought for a moment. "Well, King Einar, the eldest, you know."

Elsa nodded.

"Beneath him is Alvar," Gerold continued. "Who's pretty much Einar's right-hand man. The two of them are pretty close. Then there's the notorious twins!" he laughed. "They're real trouble makers, those two. Then there's Bernhard, who works as ambassador to various kingdoms – he would have been here instead of me if I hadn't gotten well. Then Henrik, who's probably my best friend in the whole world. Staffan, who is kind of the awkward middle child. Myself, I'm the ninth. Then Klas, who set out to be an ambassador like Bernhard, went up north on his first assignment, fell in love, married, and never traveled again." He laughed again. "Then, the second set of twins, Peder and Christer, who work among the people of our kingdom and send back information to Einar. And then Frans, who is our second youngest, and then Hans."

"Are all of you close?" asked Elsa.

"Some of us more or less than others," Gerold told her. "With thirteen brothers… it can be hard for everyone to get along with everyone else.

Elsa thought about that. She could hardly imagine having twelve siblings. She and Ana were close, but there had been a time when they hadn't been. She supposed it made sense thirteen brothers wouldn't be cordial with each other all the time.

"Tell me about your sister," said Gerold when Elsa remained silent.

"Well, you've met her," said Elsa, suddenly remembering the conversation she and her sister had had that morning.

"Yes," he said. "But I want to hear your thoughts."

"I don't think it was good of you to tell her about Hans before I had a chance to." Elsa told him.

Gerold stopped in his tracks. "I do apologize," he said sincerely. "I assumed you had already told her. And when I realized that was not the case, it was too late. I never would have said anything–"

"It's all right," Elsa said, cutting him off. She'd really only wanted to hear him apologize for it. "She and I talked."

Gerold hesitated. "And everything is all right?"

Elsa gave a nod. "Everything is fine."

They resumed their walk in silence for a few paces, and then Elsa remembered Gerold had wanted her to talk about her sister.

"Ana is…" She struggled to think of a good word for her sister. "Summery," she decided. "We're very different, and yet we're sisters and we're bonded through that." She thought for a moment. "When it was discovered my powers could be dangerous, we were separated for a long time. It's good to be able to know my sister again." She had a sudden thought. "Does your illness make it hard for you know your brothers?"

"Of course," said Gerold nodding. "I see them seldom, and when I do I'm often too tired to carry on much conversation."

"And yet you're here," said Elsa wondrously, "getting to know me."

Gerold sighed. "That was a highly debated decision… Elsa, do you believe in fate?"

She thought about it. "I'm not sure."

"Me either," he admitted. "But I don't believe in coincidences. Events that appear random very seldom are, from my perspective. So when it came to send an ambassador to your kingdom and my temporary remedy appeared at the same time… I could not justify staying at home." He was silent for a moment, and Elsa didn't know what to say. "Maybe it was a foolish choice," he continued. And then he smiled at her. "But I certainly don't regret being here… and getting to know you."

She smiled at him and found the words came out easily. "I have enjoyed getting to know you as well."

His smile grew, but he didn't say anything, just laid his hand over the one she had on his arm. They walked in silence, taking enjoyment in the simple fact of each other's company.

At last, they reached the waterfall. It was a beautiful sight. The water flowed over five tiers from the top of the cliff face, zig-zagging from left to right among the rocks. They took some time to admire the view, and then, along the base of the falls and away from the spray, they sat down and opened the basket.

Their lunch consisted of dried herring, cubes of cheese, boiled eggs, crispbread, and sweet buns filled with almond cream. They needed the protein and the sugar after the long trek up the mountain and for the long - but easier - trek they were about to take back down. They ate in silence for a time, reenergizing.

"Do you have waterfalls in the Isles?" Elsa asked eventually, breaking the silence.

Gerold nodded. "We do. None so majestic. And… well, forgive me, but the company of a beautiful queen is definitely an improvement from that of my brothers."

Elsa laughed and turned her attention to the waterfall. "You know," she said slowly after a few moments. "I don't normally like princes."

"No?" asked Gerold.

Elsa shook her head. "They're always riding in, saving the day, trying to woo the girl." Elsa shrugged. "I'm not looking to be swept off my feet." She turned to him and smiled. She surprised herself with her forwardness. "But I am really glad for getting to know you."

"I as well," he said.

She liked his smile and his eyes. She liked the carefree look of his face. She couldn't think of anything she didn't like about him, in truth. And up here, by the waterfall, away from the castle in the company of a man, her hair and clothes free from their usual propriety... she felt different than her usual self. She felt free to do and to think things she normally wouldn't have done. And perhaps that's how what she would later find to be unexplainable happened.

She didn't remember either of them moving closer, but at some point his hand was on her face and he was whispering, "You are an extraordinary woman, Elsa." And before she had the sense to tell him what she thought of him, she felt her lips on his, kissing him before she knew she'd even made the decision. She didn't even know who had kissed who first. But in that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the gentle press of their lips as they slowly sought each other.

She didn't push away, not immediately. She was fully aware of what she was doing, but the implications hadn't quite hit yet. She had a grasp on his shirt collar, the other hand along his jaw, coaxing him nearer as she explored his lips. His hands were on her shoulders, gently sliding along them. The roar of the waterfall behind them drowned out all thought in her head. It wasn't until their kisses deepened, and he slid an arm around her back, pulling her closer, that something inside of her clicked.

She pulled back, still in his arms, but no longer engaged in the activity.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, and removed herself from his arms.

"Elsa," he said.

She stood, turning from him. There were so many emotions running through her that she couldn't begin to quantify them, least of all understand them.

"Elsa," said Gerold again, getting to his feet and stepping toward her.

" _Don't_!" she warned, extending a hand behind her. A waist-high wall of icy spikes that Elsa hadn't intended shot up between the two of them.

She turned slowly to face his look of confusion, and took a breath. "I'm sorry," she said. "This was a bad idea."

"Elsa, please," Gerold tried, as she walked away from him.

She turned her head. She didn't want to leave him there without an explanation. But her emotions were unstable. He wasn't safe with her feeling that way, and she didn't think she could come up with an explain even if she wanted to. She just needed time alone. "Don't walk with me. Wait ten minutes, then follow. If you have to yell for me to hear you, then you are far enough away."

Leaving him utterly bewildered, she started down the trail. She didn't look back the whole way home.


	5. Fear and Illness

Elsa hadn't seen Gerold since lunch at the waterfall, and she planned to keep it that way. She booked her schedule for the entire day, and she forbade her attendant from changing any of it for any reason unless specifically requested by no one other than herself. She didn't know what she'd been thinking. Gerold was a nice guy, to be sure, but her actions… It was simply so unlike her.

She would never have normally behaved in such a way. She'd gotten herself so lost and confused. She'd forgotten who she was, forgotten her responsibilities. She'd let herself be free, and in doing so she'd let it all go, all her restraint and common sense. And she'd thrown herself at a man she hardly knew. Well, she was back now, back at the throne where she needed to be and belonged. And no Prince Charming was going to turn her senses into mush and make her forget everything of importance.

She took lunch in her room that day, which was interrupted by a knock at the door. She knew by the sound that it was Anna.

"Do you want to talk about it?" came Anna's voice through the door when Elsa didn't answer.

"Go away, Anna." Elsa replied.

" _Really_?" Anna asked her incredulously. "I thought we weren't going to do that ever again."

Elsa sighed, frustration running through her. She sat her tray of food to the side, having touched none of it. Then she strode to the door and pulled it open.

"Can I come in?" asked Anna, clearly annoyed at her sister's earlier statement.

Elsa, annoyed at her own ignorance, stepped aside to let her sister through. Anna resumed her usual spot on the edge of the bed, and Elsa sat down next to her.

"So what happened?" Anna asked.

Elsa put her face in her hands. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Anna.

"No," Elsa told her, not removing her hands from her face. "Nothing like that."

"Then what?" asked Anna, placing a hand on her sister's arm.

Elsa turned away from her.

"Elsa,  _talk_  to me."

"We kissed," she admitted, not able to look at her sister.

Anna was silent for a moment. "What?"

"He kissed me – or I kissed him – I don't know!" she said in distress.

" _Elsa_ ," Anna tried to reason. "That's not–"

She spun around to face her sister. "Don't you dare tell me that's not something to worry about!"

She could tell Anna was trying hard not to laugh. Her sister held a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. "Kissing is something people do when they like each other, right?"

"Anna," Elsa sighed and slid off the bed. She walked a few paces and then spun around. "You don't understand. I'm not supposed to like him. I wasn't expecting to like him."

"These things are often unexpected." Anna told her.

"Just because you and Kristoff are happy together, doesn't mean me and Gerold–"

"I'm not saying that," said Anna, sliding off the bed as well. She took a step toward Elsa, trying to be comforting. "I'm just saying you have nothing to be freaking out about."

"I have  _everything_ be freaking out about!" Elsa shouted, not wanting to be comforted.

Anna took a step back, giving her sister her space. "Like what?" she asked. "What are you so scared of?"

Elsa pressed her hands to her head. She didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't want to think about or consider what had happened. She just wanted to go back to her duties and to be left alone, but Anna wasn't going to give her that. She spun around in a circle, looking for some escape, but there was none. "I don't know how to do this!" She admitted at last. "I don't know how to let someone love me!"

Anna stared at her, taken aback.

Elsa let out a groan and rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve the pressure that had built up behind them. "You spent your whole childhood running toward love," she explained. "You were always at that door, asking me to let you in. But I spent all that time turning away from everyone who cared about me." She looked down at her hands which were covered in frost from her distress. "Because I was so afraid of hurting anyone who came too close."

"But you have control of your powers now." Anna said.

"That's not the point." Elsa told her, giving her hands a solid shake to remove the cold from them. "I don't know how to do anything else. I've always been alone. I've always isolated myself. I don't know how to let someone in."

"You let me in," said Anna simply.

"You're my sister," Elsa said. "We were close before. I had always wanted to renew that connection. But someone new? Someone I've never known before? I don't know how to do that! I wasn't trained for that!"

"You weren't trained to be the Ice Queen, either."

"Anna–"

"You let your power go," Anna said, taking a step forward. "You pushed yourself to see what you could do, to be free. You can do that again with this, with Gerold."

Elsa sighed, and eventually voiced the one thing that was truly bothering her. "It terrifies me."

"Your powers terrified you once too." She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You let your fear control you once, and you weren't happy. Are you really going to let it take over again?"

 

 

Elsa stood outside Gerold's door and knocked. It was late. She'd spent a long time talking with Anna, and even longer thinking things through. By the time she'd realized what she wanted to do, it was too late to change any appointments she'd made for the evening.

But now everything was done, and it was time to speak with the man she had wronged. She took a deep breath as she heard his footsteps approach. This was not going to be easy.

"Elsa!" he said in surprise as he opened the door. "What are you-?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

The surprise in his eyes peaked. It was a highly unusual and unorthodox request. He glanced down both sides of the hall to see if anyone could see them. "Uh… I suppose." He moved aside and let her through. Then he hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, unsure if he should shut the door or leave it open. Eventually, he decided shutting it was okay.

He turned to face her, and Elsa found she missed the congeniality they had shared. Things had suddenly become extremely awkward, and she only had herself to blame.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "For the way I acted. I'm not used to this." She gestured between them. "I'm not used to letting someone… I shouldn't have run. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I shouldn't have–" She took a breath and closed her eyes. The scene of them kissing at the waterfall came to her, and she realized she wanted that more than anything. "Gerold," she said, opening her eyes and stepping toward him.

To her surprise, he took a step back, away from her. "Maybe it's for the best, Elsa," he said as she stopped in her tracks.

She shook her head. "Why would you say that?"

"It's true," he told her. "You have no future with me."

She felt hot, unexpected tears come to her eyes.

"I'm ill." He continued. "Maybe not right now, but I  _was_ not too very long ago, and will be again very soon. I won't be there for you. I  _can't_  be there for you." He shook his head. "I never should have gotten you involved. It was irresponsible of me to give in to my feelings. It'd be better if we'd just went our separate ways and forgot all about–" The words wouldn't come because Elsa had taken his mouth with hers.

She couldn't stand to listen to him speak any longer. She couldn't allow herself to listen to his words. She knew she'd agree with everything he said once morning came. But right now, she decided she didn't care. She'd ignore what her mind told her a queen should do, and she'd act on what Elsa wanted. And right now, she wanted that scene under the waterfall that she'd ruined.

It seemed Gerold wanted it too, because he didn't protest, not even a little. He took her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had done before. And Elsa had no qualms about it. This wasn't the tender waterfall scene, but she decided she liked this better. She grabbed at his collar again, pushing toward him. Her enthusiasm this time caught him off guard, and he stumbled back till he hit the wall where they lost each other in desperate embraces and kisses.

"Damn it, Elsa," he breathed when their lips finally parted and they both came up for air. It was a very un-princely thing to say.

"I can leave," she told him, unsure of what he wanted.

He secured his hold on her. "Don't you dare." And then his lips were on hers again.

They were like that for a while, letting their passion carry them through. But they both had been trained too well not to let sense and propriety slowly ease back in. Their kissing ceased but neither of them felt any need to move from each other's arms as they remained standing against the wall by the door.

"So what now?" Elsa asked, her finger tips trailing up and down his arms.

"I don't know," he admitted, his hands lingering around her waist.

"Will you write me?" she asked. "From home?"

"If I have the strength to."

"You don't think you could gather enough strength to write a simple hello to the woman you passionately kissed behind closed doors in the castle guest room?" she teased.

He chuckled. "I think–" But then he grimaced, his hand going to his side.

"Gerold?" she asked. "What is it?"

He held up his free to let her know it was okay. She stepped away from him to give him some space. Eventually, the grimace on his face passed.

"It's okay," he told her. "It was just–" His hand returned to his side and he dropped to his knees.

"Gerold!"

"El-sa," he struggled to get out the syllables. Doubled over, he pointed at the door. "Go–"

She didn't think twice. She rushed at the door, pushing it open. Then she ran down the hall, calling for help.

 

 

There was little the physicians could do for him. They left Gerold's room not long after examining him, shaking their heads and apologizing profusely to their Queen, who had to remind herself not be cross. If Gerold's condition had been simple, he wouldn't have suffered with it for so long.

She dismissed the useless physicians, who sped away, grateful their Queen had taken mercy on them. Then she entered Gerold's room. He lay on the bed, sweating profusely as his muscles spasmed in pain.

"You don't … have to … watch this," he told her through gritted teeth, his hands clutching the bed covers beneath him.

But Elsa couldn't tear herself away. As horrible as it was to witness, she couldn't leave him like this.

"Is this what your illness is like?"

He shook his head. "Pain... usually passes... by now… Must be… side effect… of cheating it… for a week." He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Talking apparently took a lot of effort.

Elsa stepped to his side, ashamed that her question had just made things harder for him. "Shhhh," she said, wanting him to know he didn't have to talk. She caressed his drenched hair. His forehead was warm to the touch.

Since she couldn't talk to him to take his mind off things, she decided she had to try something else. She placed her hand over his forehead and concentrated, trying to produce enough cold to bring down his rising temperature but not so much that she froze anything.

"That helps… a little," he told her after she'd had her hand on him for some time.

She removed her hand from his head and sent a cool breeze around the room, trying to make it more comfortable more him. And then she had another idea.

"Where does it hurt?" She lifted his shirt where he'd been clutching his side and pressed her cold hands to it.

He inhaled sharply at her chilly touch, but his muscles kept spasming. She could feel it under her fingertips.

She needed to go deeper, but she wasn't sure how without freezing him. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. And then she remember that love had the power to thaw. She thought of her feelings for him, and how badly she wanted to help and why. She could feel her power coursing through him without causing any harm. Then she reached what she wanted and released a blast of cold.

He gave an initial groan, but then the spasming stopped, and he grasped his side. "How did you…?"

She shrugged. "I just did." She'd only numbed the muscle. She didn't know how long it would keep the pain away, but she knew it couldn't last forever. "Didn't the physicians give you something for pain?"

"It never works," he said, spreading out in the sheets, making himself more comfortable.

That seemed rather strange to her, but then Gerold's situation was highly unusual. "How were your physicians able to cure you?" she asked.

"Like I said, it was only temporary. And they don't know if they'll be able to replicate it – some sort of accident."

Elsa turned her face from him, frustrated. She didn't want him to be sick. She wanted him well, like he'd been the past few days. And she wanted to make him better, not sit there and be able to only numb the pain for a while. "At least you might be able to get a good night's sleep." She could feel hot tears in her eyes again.

Gerold raised a hand and turned her chin toward him. He gave a soft sigh as the tears fell down her face, and he moved his hand from her chin to wipe her cheeks. "It will be okay," he whispered.

She caught his hand in hers and kissed it, tasting her own tears. Then she rested her head against the hand she had caught, her fingers still holding on to his.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had fallen ill in the first place, just as it wasn't fair she'd been born with ice powers for no foreseeable reason. It wasn't fair that both of them had had to live in isolation from their siblings. It wasn't fair that they had met and fallen in love and now this had happened and there was no chance of them being together. It made no sense. And it hurt. And it wasn't fair.

"I won't see you in the morning?" It was more a statement than a question as he judged her thoughts correctly. What point was there to her watching him leave tomorrow and drawing the pain out longer? If they couldn't be together, she'd just have to let him go. "Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

She nodded. Nothing short of him drifting off would get her to move from the spot she was in.

"Good," he said, and situated himself so he could be comfortable and still look at her.

They spent the rest of their time together in silence, the two of them staring into each other's faces. Elsa was determined to remain awake until Gerold's eyes began to droop. And then slowly, eventually, he closed them and didn't open them again.

Elsa laid the hand she'd been clutching across his chest. Then she placed her hands on his side, sensing for the muscle and sending another cold blast to it just to make sure it didn't wake him any time soon. And then, knowing there was nothing else she could do, she whispered her goodbye and headed back upstairs to her room.


	6. Doubt and Determination

"So that's it?" asked Anna the next morning after Gerold's ship had left the dock for the Southern Isles and Elsa hadn't seen him off. "You're just letting him go?"

"What do you expect me to do, Anna?" Elsa asked. "I can't go after him."

"Of course, you can."

"And then what?" said Elsa. "We live happily ever after? I can't put a bed ridden king on the throne."

"He got well once," Anna argued. "Surely it can be done again."

"Gerold said that's not the case." Elsa threw up her hands. "I don't understand how it works. His illness is strange. The physicians didn't know what to do with him." Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, feeling defeated. There was nothing she could do. It was all out of her hands. If she wasn't the queen, if she'd been born a simple citizen and she and Gerold had met, she'd go after him. She'd have no responsibilities to tie to her Arendelle. But she was queen, and things were different.

"So," Anna stepped forward slowly. "You're just going to deny your own happiness?"

Elsa slammed her fist against the bed. "I'm the queen, Anna! Sometimes that means putting the happiness of the people of Arendelle before my own!"

"But how can you rule Arendelle appropriately if you are not happy?" Anna suggested. "Doesn't being happy and content make you a better ruler?"

Elsa sighed. There was nothing she could do to convince her sister that staying in Arendelle had been the right choice, nothing except… "We talked about it, Anna," she said. "Gerold and I both agreed it'd be best if we didn't see each other again."

Anna looked crushed. "You both agreed to that?"

Elsa nodded. "There's just nothing more that can be done."

The two sisters remained in silence for the while, both of them contemplating the events of the last few days. At length, Elsa stood from the bed and crossed to the closet where she pulled out the pink and white dress she had worn.

"Take it," she said, handing it to her sister. "I won't be wearing it again." She still thought the thing didn't work for her at all, but now it reminded her of Gerold, and she didn't want it in her closet where it might haunt her.

Anna took the dress in silence. Then Elsa walked from her room to resume her duties as queen, just as she had done before Gerold had ever arrived.

 

 

It wasn't so easy to keep Gerold from her mind. Try as she might to avoid it, he just kept creeping back in. Elsa eventually gave up and canceled her appointments for the rest of the day. She left the castle, going where her feet decided to take her. And eventually she realized she was walking the path back up to the waterfall.

She couldn't shake the dull aching feeling inside her. It was like she was heartbroken – which of course was ridiculous. She'd known Gerold for a total of three days! The whole situation was insane! She shouldn't have been able to develop feelings so strongly in so short a time. And she shouldn't be pining after someone she'd just met and hardly knew.

But she and Gerold had had so much in common, and she'd felt drawn to him. She missed his comforting presence more than anything. She gave a great sigh upon reaching the waterfall. The view was both welcoming and painful. So, she sat near the edge of the cliff, looking out upon the kingdom. She didn't want to dwell on the few precious moments she and Gerold had shared up here. She just wanted space to think and to be alone.

Eventually, after letting her mind wonder, she felt the tears come. She didn't fight them. She just put her face in her hands and cried. It felt good to let her emotions go, to not have to hide what she felt she couldn't show in front of everyone else. But after some time, her freedom ended as she heard footsteps.

"Elsa!" said Olaf, the friendly snowman coming toward her, his personal flurry floating around his head. "What'cha doing?"

"Sitting," said Elsa quickly, rubbing her face in her arms to wipe away all evidence of tears.

"Cool!" said Olaf. "Can I sit with you?"

Elsa wanted to tell him no, but he had such an innocent personality it was hard to deny him anything. "Sure," she managed, and he plopped down next to her.

He contented himself with looking out over the kingdom for a few a moments before asking, "What else are we doing?"

"Thinking," she told him, wondering if there was any point to trying to find some peace and quiet now.

"Oh, okay," he said and went back to gazing over the town before adding. "Thinking about what?"

She sighed. "Love, I guess."

"Oh," he said. "You know, I like to think of myself as a love expert."

That won a laugh from her. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, tell me, Olaf," she started, figuring she had nothing to lose at this point. "What would you do if you wanted to be with someone but you couldn't because you were too far away, but even if you went to them you still couldn't be with them because … well, they couldn't really be there for you?" She paused and then put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. That doesn't make any sense."

"No, that makes perfect sense!" he told her.

"It does?"

"Yeah," he said, turning to her with excitement on his face. "See, in winter I had these friends, these other snowmen, and we hung out all the time. But then summer came, and now they are gone. But when winter returns, they'll be back - I might have to build them myself, but then we can all hang out again. Except that they can't really talk or move like I can." His face seemed to verge on sadness for a moment, but then he appeared happy again.

"And you still want to see them?" asked Elsa in disbelief. How could he want to be around snowmen that essentially weren't real and couldn't interact with him? She'd thought he got all his company from her and Anna and the people around town.

"Well," he said. "Being together is what's important, right?"

He said it so matter-of-fact-ly that Elsa had to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome her. Here she was thinking she couldn't be with Gerold because he was bedridden while Olaf was waiting eagerly for winter when he could resume his friendship in inanimate objects. It put her to shame. At least Gerold could talk to her or squeeze her hand when she held his. The fact that he was bed ridden didn't stop him from being able to be with her any more than the inanimacy of Olaf's friends stopped them from being with him.

"Tell me about these friends," she said, forcing words from her mouth to stop herself from crying.

Olaf went off excitedly, jumping up from his seat and going on and on about this handful of snowmen and how they had met and their conversations and adventures. Eventually, Elsa thought she had a pretty good idea of what these snowmen were like, and so, just as she had created Olaf, she created companions for him, each with their own flurry to keep them alive. When they all stood together, it looked like they had a miniature snow storm above their heads.

Olaf gave a strangled squeal of gratitude and the group walked off together down the hill. Elsa stayed in her spot for a moment, thinking things through before getting up and going down the hill herself. The first thing she'd do when she got back was send someone to speak with the harbor master. She needed to get things underway before she had the chance to change her mind.

 

 

Elsa  _hated_ traveling over water, simply hated it. She didn't leave her cabin from the moment the ship left port. She didn't want to see the ship surrounded by ocean. That way, it was easier to pretend they hadn't actually moved.

But the pitching of the ship told her otherwise. She could feel it rocking from side to side, and it just got worse when they found themselves in the middle of a small thunderstorm. Elsa lay down on the floor in the middle of her room because that was where she noticed the pitching less and didn't move for hours.

That night, she had horrible dreams. First she dreamed about her parents' deaths. She was on the ship with them, feeling it rock back and forth until a large wave came over top of them and the whole thing smashed to pieces. And then she was with Gerold, and he was well and they were sailing home. But a storm came, and it was the same dream all over again.

She had a very restless sleep. And when morning came, she refused to eat because she felt too nauseous to keep anything down. Though the storm had ended, she could still feel the ship rocking side to side. The crew told her it was all in her head, but she resumed her spot on the floor and didn't move until she felt the rocking slow and the ship slid gracefully into port.

She wanted to kiss the land as soon as she set foot on it, but queens didn't do such things. She also wanted to vow to never set foot on a ship again, but she knew she'd still have to sail home. Maybe, somehow, if everything worked out with Gerold, she could find some way to rule Arendelle from the Southern Isles. Or maybe, since Anna had taken over temporarily for now, she could just turn the rule over to her permanently, and she'd never have to set foot on another ship in order to reach Arendelle. They were hopeless and foolish thoughts, but they made her happy to think about.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she strode toward the castle of the King of the Southern Isles. She hoped the task of ahead of her would turn out easier than the horrific journey she'd just left behind.


	7. An Unwelcome Presence

"I wish your letter could have come sooner," said King Einar, holding the letter Elsa had sent ahead of the ship in the faster messenger boat. The letter was short, and simply explained her concern for Gerold and her impending arrival in the Southern Isles. "Then I could have prevented you from wasting your time."

"Wasting my time?" Elsa repeated. "As my letter explained, I found Prince Gerold's efforts to create a relationship between our kingdoms impeccable. When he fell ill, I simply wished to personally see that every comfort available to him was met."

"Did you think we were not doing so already?"

"No, of course, not," said Elsa quickly. "I simply hoped our combined resources might be able to achieve something."

"I assure you, Queen Elsa," said Einar. "Every available resource has either been exhausted or is being explored in my brother's case."

Elsa hesitated. Normally, she wouldn't be so direct, but she was eager to see Gerold, and she felt like Einar was purposefully blocking her. His stern tone and demeanor didn't help. "Am I unwelcome here, Your Majesty?"

"No, of course, not," he said, just as quickly as Elsa had. "A room has already been made for you. I am simply trying to explain that whatever you hope to achieve in regards to my brother may be impossible."

"May I see him?" she requested.

King Einar shook his head. "My brother has refused visitors, including his own family members."

Elsa was taken aback. She had been counting on seeing him again. "Per-perhaps," she stammered. "If he knew I was here–"

"Your Majesty," said Einar. "With all due respect, if he has refused his own flesh and blood, why would he consent to see you?"

Elsa hesitated. Her letter had contained nothing so much as hinting at the relationship that had formed between her and Gerold. She hadn't thought it was her place to mention such a thing to his brothers without Gerold having done so first. Since it appeared he hadn't told them, then perhaps he didn't want them to know or considered it concluded and not worth mentioning. And if that were the case, then she didn't think it was her place to say anything either.

"As I said," she told him. "Gerold's efforts were impeccable. It would be a shame to lose such an invaluable asset." It sounded so cold and calculating when she said it like that, like he was an object to be used.

King Einar stood from his throne and slowly stepped down to meet her. "Your concern for my brother is… deeply appreciated," and his voice softened at the final words. "And your presence is certainly welcome. If you recall in my letter, I had hoped to meet you face to face. While you are here, it would be most agreeable if an amenable relationship can be formed between you and I. But I must ask that you leave my brother in the hands of our capable physicians."

"That is another matter," said Elsa as Einar started guiding her from the hall. "I brought two of Arendelle's most capable physicians with me. It was my hope that they could collaborate with yours to improve Gerold's care."

"Ah," said Einar with a long intake of breath. "I'm afraid, that too is impossible."

"It is?" asked Elsa.

"The physicians treating Gerold," he said nervously. "Are not of our own. We sought help from neighboring kingdoms, and the particular physicians we have do not want those of another kingdom involved, less their secrets–"

"If it's a kingdom we are allied with–" Elsa began.

"Your Majesty, I must insist," said Einar. They had left the hall now, and Einar was presenting her to his attendant. "Leave Gerold's treatment to us." He accented every syllable shortly, emphasizing their importance.

And before Elsa could protest further, King Einar had left and his attendant was ushering her up the stairs.

 

 

Elsa was not content to stay in her room. She  _had_ to see Gerold. It had been her whole point in coming. She waited as long as she could, lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling, before she decided it had been long enough. Then she got out of bed and strode to the door.

She glanced both ways down the hall, and then stepped outside her room once she was sure no one was around. She had no idea which direction she should go in, as everything about the Southern Isles was unfamiliar. In Arendelle, they would never have placed guests in the upper floors owing to the inconvenience of the stairs, and yet here they had, presumably for the beautiful view of the ocean.

Elsa's only conclusion could be that if she was above, then Gerold had to be below. It was the only idea that made some sense to her, and it gave her a direction to search, if nothing else. Of course, halfway down the hall, she wondered if Gerold might be kept near the infirmary instead of the royal bedchambers, and she hesitated.

"Do you need anything, Your Majesty?"

Elsa jumped at the voice of a servant. She had been certain no one had been out here, but there had to be a cleverly hidden servant stairwell somewhere – behind a tapestry, perhaps.

Elsa turned in place to face a young looking girl with a plain face and chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail behind her head. Perhaps it was because she'd been caught, but Elsa felt a sudden urge to run.

"I…" said Elsa. "I was just–"

"Would you like more linens?" asked the girl politely.

"Yes," said Elsa quickly. And then she thought better of it. "Er, no. No, I need more pillows. I like to sleep with many pillows, and they all need fluffed. The ones I have are very flat." She actually preferred flat pillows, but she knew fluffing pillows to perfection took time, and time was exactly what she needed.

"Right away, Your Majesty," said the girl, bowing and then gesturing back to Elsa's room.

There was something about the girl Elsa simply could not shake. Her eyes were too piercing. Her facial features seemed to shift from being too sharp to not sharp at all. Something about her gestures seemed unnatural, but Elsa could not determine anything that stood out specifically.

She had to be tired. It all had to be in her head. And yet when she passed by the girl, she felt cold and not in any way that had to do with the weather.

She retreated to her room, and with each sound of the girl's receding footsteps Elsa felt herself relax. She was being silly. It was anxiety, that was all. She just wasn't used to breaking the rules.

Elsa took a breath and steeled herself. Then she opened her door once again, and this time she ran down the hall, not wanting to take the chance of being stopped. She made it down the stairs all the way to the first floor without running into anyone, but the next challenge would be searching the halls where the chance of being spotted would be more likely.

She stayed along the walls, moving quietly. A few times, when she spotted servants roaming around, she had to duck inside random rooms and hope not to startle anyone who might be using them. Once, she found she had entered someone's bed chamber. Thankfully they were a heavy sleeper, and she'd managed not to wake them.

Eventually, she'd gone down so many corridors and hallways, that she was thoroughly lost. She wasn't sure she could make it back to her room if she had wanted to, though she was sure someone had noticed she was missing by now. She was just considering giving herself up, certain she'd never find Gerold, when she noticed two guards standing outside a seemingly ordinary room. She was sure they couldn't be guarding anything of immense value. Whether or not they were actually guarding Gerold's room was another question. But she would soon figure it out, one way or another.

Elsa composed herself, straightening her dressing gown. She held her head high, and stepped toward the guards like a woman of purpose – like she was supposed to be there.

"Queen Elsa," said the one of the guards, surprised at the sight of her. "Wha-What may we do for you?"

"I wish to see Prince Gerold," she said simply.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," said the second guard. "But the Prince has requested not to have any visitors."

Elsa was now certain she had in fact found his room. "I have reason to believe he is not aware of my arrival and that he would make an exception should he know that I am here."

"That may be true," said the first guard, apologetically. "But the Prince never receives any visitors at night, even when he is inclined toward them."

"I see," said Elsa. That did seem to make sense. Night was an unrestful time for Gerold. He probably wanted as few distractions as possible. "I will leave you to your work, then. Do let him know I came to see him." She gave a small bow. "Goodnight, gentlemen."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," they replied in unison.

Elsa turned around, followed some stairs up to the next floor, and nearly ran head long into the strange servant girl she had seen before.

"There you are!" she said pleasantly, and Elsa was filled once again with an impending sense of dread. "We have your room ready for you. Do you know the way back?"

"Um, no," Elsa admitted, but she wished she hadn't said anything. She could not understand why, but she definitely did  _not_ want to walk back with that girl.

"Not a problem," said the girl, smiling. Elsa had to rub her eyes after thinking she had pointed teeth one moment and normal ones the next. "Follow me."

Elsa did as the girl said, following her back to the room and trying to memorize every turn while ignoring the odd feeling the girl left her with.

"Here we are," she said, pulling open the door to the bed room.

Elsa stepped inside and was just about to emit a sigh of relief when she heard a deep, sinister voice say from behind her, " _Don't try to find him again_."

"What did you say?" asked Elsa, spinning around, the hair standing up on the back of her neck.

"Is everything to your liking?" asked the girl, her voice as sweet as ever.

"Y-yes." Elsa told her, too freaked out to turn around and act like she actually cared. "Yes. Everything is fine. That will do. Thank you."

The girl smiled again, and Elsa felt a desperate need to hide under the bed covers. She did dive under them rather quickly – pillows flying everywhere - once the girl finally left. It was hours before she actually fell asleep.

Once she did, she was again plagued by horrible nightmares. First she dreamed Gerold had asked to see her, but Einar had her carted off by the guards before she could meet him. Then she dreamed of being lost inside the castle while trying to run but never quite being able to get away from that creepy servant girl. Next, she dreamed there was a horrible haggish woman with rotting pointed teeth, matted hair, and sharply angled features standing at the foot of her bed and chanting in a cold, high voice. Then the woman was actually on top of her, speaking in a language Elsa didn't understand. The woman pulled a knife from her hip that was jagged and every bit as grotesque in appearance as its wielder. Elsa struggled but couldn't move as the woman brought the blade toward her throat. A blast of ice burst from Elsa, shooting the hag away from her with a strangled cry.

Elsa awoke screaming, clutching the covers to her chest. Her eyes cast around the room, but there was nothing. No one was with her. She stood from the bed, dragging the covers with her as she threw open the curtains and the closet doors. Still, she found no one. She checked under the bed and touched the bottom bed posts where the blast of ice would have hit. But they weren't cold, and she had still found nothing.

With a sigh, Elsa leaned against the corner post, letting her mind relax. It had just been a dream. Nothing had happened. And the servant girl from the night before? She had certainly stayed up late while wondering around the castle. And she hadn't eaten anything since the first day she'd been on the ship. That, combined with the stress of sailing, her distress at not being able to see Gerold, her frustration at Einar …  _surely_ , her exhausted body had caused her to hallucinate. It was the only logical explanation. In fact, the more she considered it, the more infallible the explanation seemed.

Elsa pressed a hand to her forehand, which was warm, and she forced some cold through her fingers to cool it. "Easy, Elsa," she said to herself. "We don't need you falling ill as well."

There was a knock on the door, and she jumped, fear overtaking her. She did  _not_  want to see that servant girl again, even if she had only been hallucinating.

"Co-come in," she called, holding the bed covers to her, too afraid to actually go to the door and open it herself.

But it was a gentleman this time, and at the sight of him, Elsa instantly relaxed.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," he said. "King Einar has invited you to breakfast with the remainder of the royal family."

"Tell the King," said Elsa, confidence coming back into her voice. "It would be my pleasure."

The gentleman bowed. "I will inform His Majesty of your impending arrival."

He closed the door, and Elsa nearly crumpled to the floor in exhaustion. Food would certainly help her shattered nerves.


	8. Becoming Acquainted

Elsa arrived at breakfast to find the table set for six – five brothers and herself. Her suspicions were confirmed that Gerold received his meals in his room. And since she had arrived late the day before, she hadn't had the opportunity to meet anyone besides Einar. So she didn't know who the other red-headed bodies at the table were. Her decision on where to sit had been made simple, however, as she was last to arrive and there was an empty chair to the left of Einar where he sat at the table's head. Elsa took her seat, and the meal began.

Elsa immediately dug into the salmon, scrambled eggs, and mashed potatoes, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She would have loved to have scarfed it all down, but there was a proper way for a queen to eat that involved bringing appropriately sized bites into her mouth and chewing slowly. So, despite her hunger, she ate with propriety.

"Did you have a restful sleep, Your Majesty?" asked the young man sitting to the right of Einar. Elsa could tell he was older than any of the other men sitting at the table, though certainly younger than Einar. He had an oval shaped face, red hair that seemed to have maintained its color since his youth, and freckles dotted his the bridge of his nose and underneath his kind, blue eyes.

"No," Elsa admitted, though there was little she felt she could share about last night's events. "I don't travel well by boat, and I was plagued with nightmares of drowning."

Two of the men sitting further down the table tried and failed to contain their laughter.

"That's enough," said Einar dismissively.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," said the man sitting next to her. Unlike all the brothers she'd met so far, this one had allowed his red hair to grow longer, extending past his ears and stopping just before reaching his shoulders. It fell in soft waves, and he kept it brushed back from his forehead. His beard and mustache were kept shortly trimmed.

"It's all right," Elsa insisted. "I'm quite aware it's an exaggerated fear."

"Really?" he asked and pointed across the table to the only man present with black hair. "Staffan, here, has an exaggerated fear of spiders."

"Don't tell her that!" Staffan protested, looking as though his pride had been seriously wounded.

"If you hear any screaming in the middle of the night," the brother continued, chuckling to himself. "You know he's found one in his room."

"Stop it!" said Staffan. "Or do you want me to tell her about the night you–?"

"Enough," Einar chimed again, and they settled down. Elsa had the impression Einar often put himself in charge of keeping his siblings in check.

"My apologies," said the man sitting across from Elsa who had asked her about her night's sleep. "I just realized we haven't introduced ourselves." He pressed a hand to his chest. "I'm Alvar." He gestured beside him. "You already know Staffan."

The dark haired man who was afraid of spiders gave a bow of his head.

"Henrik," said the long haired man before Alvar could introduce him. Elsa beamed at him, please to recognize the man Gerold had called his best friend.

"And Frans," finished Alvar, and a shy hand raised from behind Henrik's head and waved.

"Where are the rest of your siblings?" Elsa asked.

"Off," said Henrik simply, returning to his plate. "Doing  _things_." His emphasis made it sound as though he didn't particularly approve of these "things," whatever they may be.

"Bernhard is working as ambassador," said Alvar simply. "And Peder and Christer are working here amongst the people."

"The twins are off fulfilling their own desires goodness knows where and writing us once every few months," said Henrik disapprovingly. "And Klas went off, found his soul mate, and had no need for us anymore."

"Henrik," chastised Alvar.

Henrik ignored him. "And then there's–" He paused, suddenly realizing who was left. "Hans." He grimaced, like it would have been better for him not to have mentioned the name.

A sudden tension went into the air.

"What about your parents?" asked Elsa conversationally, trying to be helpful in changing the subject.

The tension peeked and they all stared at her like that had been the least helpful thing she could have said.

"They are no longer with us," said Alvar quietly when no spoke.

"I am so sorry," said Elsa quickly, glancing around the table and hoping to break the awkwardness. "My deepest apologies. I didn't know. Gerold… never told me." That last part caught her off guard, and she sat back in her chair. Why had he never said anything?

"Speaking of Gerold," said Einar, poking the remaining food on his plate but not eating anything. "You'll be pleased to know he has been made aware of your presence here."

"You told him?" said Elsa, surprised and at the same time grateful for Einar's decision to grant her request.

But then he said, "No. One of the guards to his room told him after you made the request to them last night." He looked up at her, and it was clear he was unhappy.

Elsa steeled herself. She felt she had done no wrong, but she struggled to come up with a diplomatic answer. "I just wanted to see him–"

"Let me make something clear," said Einar before she could finish. He sat back from his plate. "You are welcome in our home, but it is not conducive to continued relations between our kingdoms for you to sneak around at night and do what I specifically requested you leave alone."

"And let  _me_ making something clear," said Elsa, recovering quickly. She was very annoyed at Einar's continued attempts to keep her away from Gerold, and his attitude was wearing thin. "My whole purpose in coming was to see to Gerold's care–"

"And why would that interest you?" Einar interrupted. "What exactly did you do to him while he was visiting your kingdom?"

Elsa was taken aback. She had no idea what Einar meant. She hadn't done anything to Gerold, unless kissing him counted.

"My brother," Einar continued in response to her silence. "Arrives home in the worst condition I have ever seen. He refuses visitations from any of his siblings when there has hardly been a day prior when at least two of us haven't been by his side. And his only explanation is that after his time with you, he'd like to be alone. So, I will ask you again,  _what did you do_?"

Elsa found herself paralyzed, not by Einar's rage but by his words. She was still adamant that she hadn't done anything to Gerold. But, at the same time, he had broken ties with his brothers and had named her as the reason. She could not for the life of her fathom why.

A silence had fallen around the table as every brother was in tune to the conversation. Einar, suddenly realizing he had caused a scene, excused himself from the table. He took two steps before turning to Elsa again.

"He doesn't want to see you."

The words were like someone hammering a nail into her heart. Elsa took a shuddering gasp as Einar walked away. She stared at her unfinished plate, no longer interested in eating. Gerold didn't want to see her? The fact of it hurt more than she ever could have imagined.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and feelings that she almost missed Alvar's sigh and his apology as he stood from the table and headed after his brother. But she was fully aware of the warmth of Henrik's hand as he placed it on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Don't let my brother get to you. He's always cross with someone. This morning it happened to be you. In the afternoon, it will probably be me. And in the evening, who knows?"

But it wasn't Einar Elsa cared about. She could deal with his rudeness. It was Gerold who constantly twisted her emotions. "Why wouldn't he want to see me?" she asked, the words a struggle to get out as she hadn't quite recovered from the shock of Einar's words.

Henrik seemed surprised at her question, and he took a moment to think about it. "There could be any number of reasons. Maybe he doesn't want you to see him in his condition. Maybe he doesn't want you wasting Arendelle's resources on something we have already heavily invested in. Maybe seeing you would bring up painful memories." He looked apologetic at the last one. Then he shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

Elsa appreciated his efforts, though she was too upset to say so. At least he didn't think she'd done something horrible to his younger brother. She excused herself from the table, and headed outside where the tears rolled hot down her face and she wiped them away angrily.

 _Why_  wouldn't he see her? She had never even considered it being a possibility. She had crossed terrifying oceans for him, faced her worst fears, shirked her queenly responsibilities, put up with Einar's arrogance, and suffered terrifying nightmares, lack of sleep, hunger, and possible hallucinations… after all that, he wouldn't see her.

Maybe Henrik was right. Maybe he didn't want her to see him suffering. She could understand that in part. Maybe he still believed what he'd said the night she'd gone to his room – that they were better off not pursuing each other. If he had truly come to believe in that statement, then seeing her again would only be painful. And if he were truly convicted that a relationship was against their best interest, and if she could do nothing to help his condition, then what point would seeing him serve? Perhaps it was best for him to refuse her visit and save them both the need of saying goodbye for a second time.

Elsa followed a path from the castle down to the sea shore while she thought. As she reached the beach, she found a large rock to sit on, and from there she released her ice powers, trying to let go of her hurt and frustration.

If Gerold didn't want to see her, what did that mean? Should she respect his wishes and leave him alone? Had she come all this way for nothing? Was she willing to leave empty handed, to let Gerold go as she had been determined to do before Anna and Olaf had spoken to her?

She wasn't sure what her other options were. Surely, going against Gerold's wishes wouldn't help matters. And Einar was already upset with her for sneaking around the castle once. It certainly wouldn't help to do it again, not that she cared much what he thought.

Elsa sighed. She had to let go of her emotions. This was a King she was supposed to be forming a relationship with. Not being able to sympathize with his position would not help matters. She ceased her stream of ice as her frustration waned. Maybe she should spend the rest of her time patching things up with Einar. It was the least she could do, after all. And in that case, her time here wouldn't be wasted.

"How do you do that?"

Elsa looked up at the voice and nearly fell off the rock as she found herself face to face with what appeared to be a younger version of Hans. She composed herself as she realized how ridiculous she was being. The young man before her, of course, had to be Frans, even though he didn't look the part of the older sibling. His hair and eyes were brighter than Hans', and his freckles were more pronounced. His face was boyish to the point of betraying his true age.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, noticing her near tumble. Elsa noted his shy demeanor didn't help with the age confusion. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wondered how you…" He gestured toward the ocean where Elsa had frozen a section of the surf and sculpted a few ice castles.

She shrugged. "I don't really know how," she said honestly.

He seemed half disappointed and half content with her answer. "It's… pretty," he said, trying to carry on the conversation.

But Elsa didn't know what else to say to him in regard to her powers. "Do you think your bother has cooled off enough?" she asked eventually.

Frans shook his head. "Unlikely."

"Ah," said Elsa, considering her options. She decided it was best to go back into the castle. "I'm going to try talking with him anyway." She dropped down from the rock and headed for the path.

"I'm sorry for what Hans did to you," Frans called after Elsa had made it past him.

She turned around slowly, unsure of how to respond. But Frans didn't seem to need a reply.

"We played together a lot as children," he told her. "I had thought we were close, but I never would have thought him capable… sometimes I think maybe I…" He trailed off, unable to finish. He looked away from her and chewed his lip.

"Frans," she told him. "The fact that you're here and he's not is proof you're not the same."

He looked up at her, considering her words. "Maybe," he said at last.

Elsa tried offering an encouraging smile before heading back toward the castle. A large part of her didn't want to talk to Einar. She was still angry with him for his behavior and for his belief that she had somehow done something to Gerold to make him turn his brothers away. But the other part of her couldn't simply turn around and go home. She had to accomplish  _something_ while she was here, and if that meant forming even the tiniest friendship with Einar, then she would do it.

Unfortunately, once she'd found the King's chambers, Alvar was standing outside it, and he held up a hand to stop her from entering. "The King is… not ready to see you," he said, his hesitation implying he had not quite cooled from their earlier confrontation.

Elsa sighed. "I… understand," she managed. But she was frustrated.

Alvar smiled and shook his head. "No, you don't."

Elsa looked to him. He was right; she didn't understand Einar at all. "Then explain," she suggested.

Alvar sighed, looked to the door beside him, and gestured for Elsa to follow him a ways down the hall so Einar couldn't hear. "Our mother," he began slowly. "Died from complications from Hans' birth."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa said automatically.

Alvar gave an appreciative nod, but continued his story. "Our father was… heartbroken. And he died of it soon after. It was Einar's birthday. We had a funeral and a coronation within three hours of each other." He gave an uncomfortable laugh, then pursed his lips. "Einar still doesn't celebrate it – his birthday, I mean."

Elsa remained silent. She had no idea what to say. Her parents deaths had been hard to bear, but she'd had three years between their passing and the day she took the throne. And she could hardly imagine a loved one dying on her birthday.

"Einar had to take on the weight of the throne and deal with the grief of his parents' passing all at once," Alvar continued. "And he had his younger brothers to look after. The youngest set of twins had just turned four, old enough to do most things for themselves. But Hans was still an infant, and Frans was barely a year old.

"It was a lot to handle," he explained. "And with Gerold's illness barely a year later…" He sighed. "People deal with stress in different ways. With a house of thirteen boys, there's bound to be tension. Add to that tension the shadow of grief and the hauntings of a brother's pain… Some of us yearned to leave. They needed space. So then, on top of everything, the family was breaking up, and Einar couldn't stop them. I think he might have wanted to leave himself, but he had the throne to attend to."

"So he tried to control everything," said Elsa, suddenly realizing she and Einar weren't that different at all. How long had she fought to control her powers? And not just that, but she'd barred her sister from her life. She'd kept the gates of the castle closed. And even now, when under stress, her response was often to put her energy into something she could take command of – booking her schedule for the day or using her powers to make sculptures. Without some form of control, she always feared falling apart.

"Y-yes," said Alvar, surprised at how quickly she had caught on. "He did, and does. It's the only way he knows how to keep things together. The cost of that control is he comes across a bit…"

"I understand," said Elsa, saving Alvar the trouble of searching for the right word. She thought Einar was lucky to have a younger brother looking after him. In fact, Alvar reminded her a lot of Anna.

"Well, now you know," said Alvar with a slight bow.

Elsa nodded, and thanked Alvar for his time. "I think I'll come back when the King is feeling better."

As she left the corridor, she couldn't help but think how hard it must have been for Einar to have let Gerold leave the kingdom for Arendelle. Gerold himself had said the decision had been strongly debated, and Elsa could imagine Einar had been strongly against it, at least at first. And then, to have his bother come home in seemingly worse condition than he had left and to have refused to discuss it… no wonder Einar had been cross with her. She was surprised he'd managed to be even remotely diplomatic in the beginning.

Else paused in her steps as she realized her thoughts about Gerold had carried her to a hall she recognized. In just a few turns, she could be back at Gerold's room. The guards wouldn't let her in, of course, but the fact remained that he wasn't very far away.

Elsa leaned against the wall next to her. It still hurt he wouldn't see her, no matter what his reasons. And Einar still did not want him to see her. And that frustrated her, no matter how well she might understand him. She knew she had to respect their wishes, but it was hard, and despite her earlier resolve, she couldn't help but question if she was doing the right thing.

She heard a knock behind her and spun around to see Staffan standing a few feet away. He had knocked on the wall in an effort to not startle her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Elsa, removing herself from the wall. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine." It wasn't true of course, but she didn't know what else to say. How could she possibly explain all her mixed thoughts and feelings?

"Listen," said Staffan, somewhat nervously, as though he wasn't sure he should be approaching the subject. "I don't know what happened between you and Gerold. But… Gerold's always had such a… optimistic personality. And now he's shut himself away… and after your look at the table…" He searched Elsa's face, possibly looking for confirmation that she couldn't give.

"Well," he said. "I can only imagine that he's heartbroken. And I could be wrong," he added quickly, holding up his hands. "But if I'm right, if something did happen between you… well, then, I wouldn't give up."

Elsa stared at him. She'd been prevented from reaching Gerold on so many fronts since her arrival here. To have someone tell her she should go to him anyway was both uplifting and a little startling.

"What should I do?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Whatever you have to."

She continued to stare at him, his words still surprising her. "Gerold described you as the awkward middle child," she said at last.

Staffan turned up his hands in a half shrug. "I can see where he'd get that impression."

Elsa waited for an explanation.

Staffan sighed. "Gerold and Henrik were always close. By age, I'm stuck between. And when your immediate older and younger brother would rather go adventuring together than spend time with you… it can cause some awkwardness. So… I suppose now he owes me one." He turned away, apparently considering the conversation to be over.

"Staffan!" she called after him. "Why are you helping?"

He didn't answer right away. "There was someone," he said. "Whom I cared about deeply. And, in accordance to the wishes of her family and some of mine… we ceased our courtship. It was wrong to do so," he told her. "I know that now. And if I can stop someone from making the same mistake as I, then I will do so... even if doing so is against the wishes of my brothers."

Elsa couldn't accurately express how grateful she was. She could only say the usual, "Thank you."

He gave a nod, and then walked away.

Elsa rested back against the wall, envisioning the route to Gerold's room. Maybe Staffan was right, and he was heartbroken. But she'd been heartbroken too, right after he'd left. And then she'd made the decision to go after him, to fight for what they had even if it seemed impossible. They had agreed parting ways was for the best, but there was no way for him to know her thoughts and resolve had changed. How could he have the opportunity to fight for what they had if he didn't know about recent events? How could she give up on him now when the possibility still existed that they could work through this together?

Staffan was right, and so was Anna. She wasn't giving up.


	9. Ice and Monsters

Elsa lay awake in bed, waiting for the moment when she thought it'd be best to attempt making her way to Gerold's room. She had a plan for how she would succeed, but there was no guarantee of how things would go. She lay on her side, casting giant snowflakes in her room to try to calm her nerves.

Her idea was that once she made it successfully downstairs, she could use her powers to create some kind of distraction. Maybe she'd make an indoor snow storm or do something more subtle, like cast some wind to knock over a vase. She hadn't quite decided what exactly she'd do, but she was sure the right thing would come to her in the moment. Once she had both guards out of the way, then she would make it inside the Gerold's room.

But once she got inside, things still remained uncertain. How would Gerold react to her presence? Would he yell for the guards and have her taken away before she had the chance to speak to him? Would he give her the opportunity to leave on her own but would still refuse to speak to her?

Elsa sighed and rolled over in the bed, her casting done. She had to be certain about Gerold's feelings. There was no doubt in her mind that he had cared for her, and she couldn't foresee his emotions changing in so short a time. She closed her eyes and told herself that he wouldn't shut her out, that he'd be glad to see her despite the fact he'd requested she stay away. She had to trust Staffan's words – that his brother was simply heartbroken, which meant Gerold didn't hate her. He just wanted his space.

Elsa took a large breath and opened her eyes to stare at the door to her room. Now seemed as good a time as ever to try. She flung off the covers and sprung out of bed. Then she sprinted to the door and pulled it open. She most feared running into that strange servant girl again. The only plan she'd come up with to avoid such a situation was to move as fast as she could. Glancing quickly down both sides of the hall, she confirmed no one was around, and then she closed her door behind her and ran down the right hand passage toward the stairs.

She was surprised to meet no resistance on her journey, and even more surprised when she reached Gerold's room to find the guards were missing. In fact, it was such an unusual sight, that she at first thought she had gone the wrong way and had made it to the wrong room. She backtracked her steps, but still came to the same guard-less door.

She hesitated, glancing left and right. Where could the guards be? How could they neglect their duty like this? Or maybe it wasn't the guards themselves. Could Einar have put them up to this? Was this some trick to catch her in the act? But that didn't make much sense – what purpose would it prove?

But there was no use standing around in befuddlement. She had come with every intention of seeing Gerold, and that was exactly what she would do. If her resistance had disappeared, then so much the better. She strode forward and, turning the handle, pushed the door open.

The first thing Elsa noticed was how dark and worn everything in Gerold's room appeared. The room was covered in cool earthy tones – mostly browns, greens, and blues. There were some red and yellow tones that might have been used as accents once – apparent in the rug that covered most of the floor and the bed cover – but they were muted.

To Elsa's immediate right sat a small wooden table that two people could occupy. One of its chairs had been carelessly knocked over, and the table itself looked as though it had seen better days. Directly across from Elsa was a dresser and bookshelf, both in similar condition as the table. At the base of the bookshelf was a pile of discarded sheets, and in the far corner of the room sat Gerold's wooden bed. The sheets were rolled up, and Elsa could only assume Gerold had rolled himself up within them.

Not pausing to question the condition of the room, Elsa took a step toward the bed. As she did so, she heard a groan that was both too large and too deep to have come from a human being. She turned toward the corner where the bookshelf sat and gasped as she saw what she had assumed were discard sheets rise into the air.

She didn't know how she had mistaken the dark shadow for sheets, for as it reached its full height she realized she was looking at a full grown polar bear. Standing on its hind legs, the top of its head nearly touched the ceiling. Elsa took a tentative step backward, unsure of her senses. What was a polar bear doing in here? And what should she do? Was the creature gentle or vicious? If she made any sudden movements, would it lunge at her? Was it some guardian that attacked anyone who approached Gerold's bed unwanted?

The polar bear sniffed the air, then it settled onto its four feet. Elsa felt the room vibrate from the force. The bear's cold black eyes fixed on her, and then the animal growled in warning. Elsa took two careful steps backward, afraid the bear might charge at her. But either she wasn't moving fast enough or it could smell her fear because it opened its mouth and roared. If Gerold was in the bed, he didn't wake.

Elsa threw out her hands. A wall of ice formed between her and the bear as it came toward her and swiped. The force of the impact shattered the ice and knocked her on her back, though she was otherwise unharmed. She threw out her hands to encase herself in a thick dome as the bear came at her again.

She took a breath, trying to calm herself so she could think. But she knew she didn't have a lot of time as the bear's claws dug into her shelter. Still, she turned herself over and glanced back the way she had come. The door. She had to reach the door. She didn't know where Gerold was, but she was certain he wasn't here. It was just her in this room, and if she stayed too long the polar bear would surely kill her.

She put out her hands again, concentrating. She pushed the ice dome off of her while expanding it, making it thicker and longer. It was hard work as she tried to push the bear back as well, but eventually she managed to stand and expand the ice so it met and reinforced itself against the walls of the room. The bear couldn't reach her, though it continued to scratch and throw itself against the ice.

Elsa ran to the door, and fumbled for the handle, but there wasn't one! She ran her hands up and down the door's edge, but she could find nothing to grab onto. The door couldn't be opened from the inside. While she searched, the polar bear was making progress on her ice wall, and Elsa shot a blast of power at the wall to strengthen it.

There had to be a way out, there had to! She pounded on the door, yelling for help. But she didn't know if anyone could hear. She closed her eyes and thought. If there was just some way to turn the handle from the outside…

She had an idea, but it would mean turning her attention away from her only protection. Still, she had to try it. She turned to strengthen the wall again, and then she faced the door and focused her power so she could force her energy through the small gap between the door and the wall and into the locking mechanism. If she could force the right gears to turn, she could get the door open. The only problem was she couldn't see what she was doing. It just a matter of forcing her energy in different directions and hoping she got the right one.

She could hear the bear scratching and thundering behind her, but she couldn't pay attention to it. She had to get the door open. Though she could hear the handle on the other side shaking, she couldn't get the correct combination or the right amount of force to get it to turn.

She struggled with the door a few moments longer when she could hear the ice beginning to crack. But she was certain she was close and if she turned her focus away, she'd have to start all over again. At last, she felt the door give way at just about the same time she heard the wall behind her do the same.

She pushed the door open, and met the stunned looks of the guards who had just returned. One of them grabbed her, pulling her swiftly out into the hallway. The other's eyes widened at the sight of the charging bear and threw himself against the door, slamming it shut before the bear could reach it.

Elsa waited for the sound of the impending impact, but it never came. The door didn't so much as shake. And the roars of the enraged bear had fallen silent.

 

 

Einar was furious. Right now, his furry was focused on the guards who had neglected their post, but Elsa imagined she'd be the target of his anger soon enough.

" _Explain_!" he demanded of the men before him, and Elsa had the impression that if Einar didn't restrict himself to as few words as possible he might explode.

"The-there-there was," stammered one of the men. "An old hag lady. She-she was hideous."

"She came right at us," said the second guard. "She had some weird twisted knife and matted hair and ragged clothes. Her skin was all wrinkled and covered in warts."

The expression on Einar went from fury to shock, and then all color drained from it. Elsa too felt herself grow cold at the guard's description that matched the horrid woman she'd seen in her nightmare.

"She ran off and I went after her," the guard continued. "Then she threw herself on me and did some spell. I couldn't move. But I could yell, and I called for help."

"And then I went to help him," said the first guard.

"Where is she?" asked Einar, his voice again shaking with anger.

The guards looked at each other nervously, then back up at their King. "I-she-well-she disappeared-"

"Find her!" Einar demanded with ferocity. "Find her, now!"

The guards took off, not wanting to stay any longer.

Einar turn toward Elsa, but she must have looked as pale as he because his anger faded into surprise at the sight of her.

"That-that woman," she said. "That the guards described… she was in my room the other night. I thought I was dreaming."

The smallest trace of worry was apparent in Einar's face as he turned toward his brothers whom he had called to him before reprimanding the guards. His gaze fell on Henrik who nodded. Einar turned away so his back was to all of them and they couldn't read his expression.

"What is going on?" Elsa insisted. "Who was that woman? And where is Gerold? Why is there a  _polar bear_  in his room?" She looked not just to Einar but at the other men as well, searching for any explanation to this ridiculous situation. But none of them would meet her eyes.

"Explain," said Einar at last, not turning around. Elsa didn't know who he was talking to, but Henrik cleared his throat.

"As you know," he began. "Gerold and I liked to go adventuring together as children." His voice sounded dry, and he cleared his throat again, trying and failing to get back that easy going tone she remembered him possessing at breakfast. "One day, we decided we'd look for the Northern Trolls. It was a foolish endeavor, but we had never thought we'd actually find them."

Henrik swallowed. "That 'hag woman' you and the guard's saw, that's the Troll Princess."

Elsa shook her head. "I've seen trolls," she said. "They don't look like that."

"Most don't." Henrik agreed, nodding. "But it is said the Northern Trolls have been twisted by their anger and their greed. It's even rumored that they," he hesitated, unsure if he should share the information. "That they take human children from their homes and… eat them. They might even eat each other. And it's said their emotions and actions affect their physique."

Elsa thought she might be sick, but Henrik changed the subject back to Gerold. "We were both young," he said. "But I was the eldest. I knew we were somewhere we shouldn't be. I tried to grab Gerold, to pull him away, but he was fascinated and curious. He got away from me and the noise from our brief scuffle caught the Princess' attention."

He paused and took a breath. "It was her wedding ceremony we had interrupted. She pointed at Gerold and stated that she would have him. The two of us ran as fast we could back to the castle. We had thought we'd gotten away, but she came after us."

He looked around at his brothers who were either staring at the floor or straight ahead. They had all heard this story before or had witnessed the events themselves. "She accused us of killing her future husband," Henrik continued. "Though, I assume she killed him herself. And she demanded Gerold as payment to take her husband's place."

Elsa's mouth dropped open, astounded and disgusted.

"We all refused, of course." Henrik told her. "So, she put a curse on him. Every night, he'd suffer a painful transformation and become a polar bear until the day he sought her out and agreed to the marriage."

"Why?" Elsa asked. "What would a troll want with a young boy?"

Henrik shrugged. "To torture him. To torture  _us_ ," he added, looking around at his siblings. "She's evil. She just wants to cause harm. I imagine if Gerold ever had agreed to go with her, he'd be dead the next day. She doesn't really want him, she just wants to cause suffering."

Elsa didn't know what to think. She had too many thoughts and feelings stirring inside her.

"We tried to give Gerold as normal a life as possible," said Einar, at last turning around to face them. Elsa could discern no specific expression from him. He had composed himself well. "But his transformations left him drained. He slept most of the day, and when night came he became a raging animal. We received help from the Southern Trolls, who I believe are much like the trolls you've seen. They fortified Gerold's room with magic, and they created the elixir that held back the curse long enough for him to meet you. There are no physicians," Einar admitted, shaking his head. "All the help Gerold's received has come from the trolls of the south. According to them, only more magic can fight against the Troll Princess' magic."

"And there's the counter curse," interjected Henrik.

Einar shot him a look that very clearly said he shouldn't have spoken.

"What counter curse?" Elsa insisted.

"I would tell you it's none of your concern," said Einar, practically glaring at her. "But I suppose you would make it such." He sighed. "I will leave it to Gerold to tell you."

And despite the events of the night, Elsa felt her heart lighten. She had so many questions for Gerold. But most of all, she just wanted to see him again, to know that he was all right. And to tell him that she understood why he'd felt they'd be better off without each other, and that, despite it all, she still wanted to be by his side. The last part both surprised and delighted her. She didn't want to leave him, and she was confident nothing could make her - not even some troll hag.

"For now," said Einar. "I suggest we all get to bed."

"But what about-?" Elsa started, her thoughts on the Princess.

"The guards will not find her," Einar explained. "The Troll Princess has appeared in this castle many times, and we have hunted her at each occurrence without result. She can only be found when she wants to be, and its usually to cause some sort of mischief." He paused. "What happened when she went to your room?"

Elsa brought her hand to her neck. "She brought a knife to my throat," she told him. "Thought she was going to kill me, but I hit her with ice and she vanished."

Einar stared at her with what Elsa thought was the tiniest hint of amazement. "She probably did want to kill you," he admitted. "But your powers protected you. She won't try again – at least, not that way. She knows you're protected. Though, I image what transpired tonight was another attempt on your life. She must have led the guards away to help you get to Gerold's room where she hoped he'd–" He stopped, the thought of his brother harming someone too terrible for him to continue.

Einar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Everyone back to bed. We'll deal with the rest of this in the morning."

The group dispersed somewhat reluctantly, and Elsa was surprised when Einar came toward her with what she was certain was concern on his face. "She's watching you, Elsa," he said. "She sees you as a threat."

"There was a servant girl." Elsa told him, suddenly remembering. "I think she might have been–"

Einar nodded. "The Princess can take on many disguises. I assure you Elsa, we could tear this castle to the ground, and we would never find her."

"What do I do?" she asked, and she could have sworn Einar's concern deepened.

"Just be careful." He advised. "We can't protect you anymore than we could protect our brother."


	10. Resistance and Risk

Elsa had a restless sleep that night. She kept dreaming about troll princesses and polar bears attacking her. Sometimes Gerold was in the dream and sometimes he wasn't. Sometimes she was the one the Troll Princess was cursing. Sometimes she was just walking down the hallway and either the Princess or the bear ran her down. Her dreams were simply a convoluted collection of danger and fear.

Eventually, her mind found some rest, but all too soon morning came and someone was knocking on her bedroom door. She had half a mind to just roll over and go back to sleep. But the door opened away.

"Excuse me, Elsa?" It was Henrik's voice. "Gerold's been asking for you."

Elsa shot out of bed, fully prepared to visit Gerold in her nightgown, but Henrik convinced her to put on something more appropriate. She only followed his instruction because he wouldn't let her out the door otherwise.

At last, she was in Gerold's room and Gerold himself was lying in the bed and looking back at her. He appeared worn, tired, and years older than she remembered ever seeing him. She crossed over to the bed where a chair had been placed for her to sit. Gerold reached out and grasped her hand, and for a few moments the couple simply stared at each other, not needing to speak, just glad to be together again.

At length, worry filled Gerold's eyes. "Did I hurt you?" His voice sounded strained, like he'd been using it all night.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand, and Elsa placed her free one on top of his so his hand was resting between both of hers.

She hated to make him talk, but she had so many questions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" he asked.

She exhaled softly, then shook her head. He was right, she wouldn't have. Even now, the events of last night seemed little more real than the dreams she'd experienced.

Gerold opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He gestured with his free hand to something behind Elsa, and she turned to see a glass of water sitting on the table. She took it and helped Gerold drink some of it.

"You understand," he said at last. "Why I said it was better for us to part ways?"

Elsa squeezed his hand in response. Leaving him wasn't an option anymore. "Your brother mentioned something about a way to break the curse?"

Gerold sighed and closed his eyes like he wished his brother hadn't said anything. Then he placed his free hand on top of hers as she had done so that they had their hands wrapped in each other's. He didn't speak right away, like he just wanted to enjoy that moment for a little while.

"To break the curse," he told her slowly. "The woman that I love, and who loves me, has to spend one full night with me… and survive."

Elsa stared at him. She knew how close she'd come to being seriously injured or worse from the encounter with the bear last night. But she'd only been in the room with him a few minutes. How was anyone supposed to last the entire night?

Gerold turned toward her and squeezed her hands. "That's why it's best if you just go home."

But Elsa shook her head. She didn't know how to break the curse, but she was determined that she would. She'd come so far. She wasn't running back home, not if it meant leaving Gerold here to suffer.

"Elsa," Gerold pleaded, and she knew he could see her mind turning. "Please. I can't control it. I lose all form of consciousness once the transformation takes place. The bear takes over. It does whatever it wants, and it will kill you." His eyes became misty at the thought. "Please, Elsa. Go home."

But she shook her head again. "I won't you leave you here."

"You must," he said.

They stared at each other, and Elsa knew there was nothing more she could say. She gave his hands one last squeeze and kissed him on the forehead before letting him go and rising from the chair. She wasn't sure what she could do, but giving up was not something we was willing to contemplate.

 

 

She was in a haze through breakfast, Gerold's words running through her head. How could she break the curse? There had to be some way she could keep herself safe while still being in the bear's presence. She just wasn't sure how, and the harder she thought about it, the harder it was for her to form any ideas.

"You've been awful quiet, Elsa," said Alvar, trying to coax her out of her stupor.

Elsa looked up. She had hardly touched her plate at all while the men around her were nearly finished. She glanced at Alvar, who had an expression of concern on his face.

"I think I can break the curse," she told him.

The whole table fell silent, everyone looking at her.

She turned to Einar, who shook his head. "Only a woman who loves–" he started.

"I love him," she admitted, the confession drawing a shaking breath from her. "That was my whole reason for coming here, for insisting on seeing him. It wasn't about political relations." She just hadn't wanted to admit her feelings to Einar, and part of her thought some of that reason was because it still surprised her she could feel so strongly toward someone in so short a time.

Einar looked shocked, like he never would have guessed. Eventually, he recovered, clearing his throat. "There's still the matter of the bear, which would tear you–"

"I made a wall last time," Elsa explained. "I could make another one, and as long as I could keep it up through the night…" She'd never tried to sustain something that long, not consciously. She wasn't entirely sure she could do it, but it was the best option she had.

"Would that work?" asked Henrik, suddenly.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Staffan.

"Well, if there's a wall between them," he explained. "They aren't exactly together, are they?"

"They're in the same room." Staffan pointed out.

"Yes," said Henrik. "But if breaking the curse worked through walls, all she'd have to do is stay out in the hall, right? And I think we'd both agree that wouldn't work."

Staffan opened his mouth to argue further, then thought better and closed it. He brought his hand to chin, thinking. "You raise a good point."

"It does not matter," said Einar, breaking into the conversation. "Because the attempt isn't happening."

"Why not?" asked Elsa urgently.

Einar stared at her. "Why not?" he repeated incredulously. "Why not? Because the bear would rip you to shreds, that's why. And do you think Gerold wants to have your blood on his hands? If I go to his room and discuss this conversation with him, is there any doubt in your mind he would refuse you making such an attempt?"

Elsa couldn't meet his eyes. He was right; Gerold wouldn't want it. "We have to try," she said dismally, knowing Einar wouldn't listen.

"I will not send the Queen of Arendelle to her death," he said. "Nor will I send the woman my brother loves. He would surely forbid it, and so I must as well – none of you are to go against this!" he added firmly to the men sitting around the table.

"It's the only chance Gerold has!" Elsa insisted, looking around the table at the brothers. She would not leave the Southern Isles empty handed. She'd come for Gerold, and she was determined not to give up on him. "If you want this curse to be broken, you have to let me try!"

"If it were I in Gerold's place," Staffan told her forlornly. "I would not let the woman I love risk her life on my behalf."

Elsa felt her hope plummet. Out of everyone, she'd thought Staffan to be the most likely to side with her. If even he wouldn't… Einar, of course, remained steadfast by his decree. Alvar shook his head at Elsa's look; he was siding with his brother. Henrik looked dismally down at his plate; he would not go against what he knew would be Gerold's wishes. Only Frans seemed undecided. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes but stared straight ahead, an expression on his face like he was warring with himself.

"Frans?" Einar inquired.

"I won't," Frans assured him with some difficultly. He never turned his head or removed his gaze from the wall. "Go against… your decree."

Einar was satisfied with his answer. "I will speak with Gerold," he said at last. "And if his desires are different than we have assumed, I will inform you all at lunch."

Breakfast ended with everyone getting slowly to their feet and leaving the table – everyone except Frans and Elsa, whom eventually finished their plates and parted ways.

 

 

Elsa walked out to the beach, not knowing what to do with herself and praying against all hope that Gerold would change his mind. Maybe Einar could talk some sense into him, but she doubted it.

She thought, perhaps, as a last resort, she could go with her original plan of finding some way to slip past the guards to get into Gerold's room. But she was certain they'd be more diligent with their posts after recent events. No, trying to fool them was not the best idea. She'd need their cooperation if she was going to get anywhere.

With a sudden idea, she ran back to the castle and toward Gerold's room. She spoke with the guards, but they refused to help her. They were honor bound to their posts, and they happened to agree that if she were allowed to stay the night she wouldn't be alive in the morning.

She went looking for Frans next. She knew he wasn't happy about current arrangements, and while she didn't want to ask him to go against his brother's wishes, she didn't know where else to turn. But he was impossible to find. It seemed he too had sought to be alone with his thoughts.

Elsa spent the rest of the morning dejected in her room, waiting for and hoping that lunch would bring better news. But lunch was just as she had expected. Einar didn't even acknowledge the question he knew they were all carrying in their minds. He simply sat quietly and ate.

"When were you thinking of departing?" Einar asked at last.

It took Elsa a moment to realize he was talking to her. "I… hadn't thought about it," she admitted. Her mind had been on Gerold, and she'd been willing to take as much time as needed.

"Perhaps you should," he said. "Your presence is welcome here, of course, but I'm sure you need to be getting back to Arendelle."

Elsa was no longer interested in her plate. She knew what Einar was trying to say; he'd spoken with Gerold, and he'd said no. Frans was now the only option she hadn't explored, but he hadn't joined them at the table to eat. She assumed he'd taken the meal in his room.

She went to his room after she finished her plate, but he didn't answer when she knocked. She called to him, but if he was in the room he was remaining silent. Elsa sighed and slid down the wall next to Frans' door. She didn't know what else to do.

To her surprise, several minutes later, the door opened and Frans appeared. "My brother was a traitor to the family," he said. "I guess I'll have to follow in his footsteps."

"You'll help?" asked Elsa, scrambling to her feet.

Frans motioned for her to step inside, and she did as he suggested. Once he closed the door, Frans paced the room.

"Okay," he said eventually, turning to face her. "I'm a polar bear coming at you." He raised his arms and bent his fingers to form claws. "What do you do?"

"Uh," said Elsa, not expecting an on-the-spot rendition. "I put up a wall?"

Frans shook his head. "We're operating under the assumption that walls won't work."

"Okay… uh, a shield then." The wall had worked so well last time that Elsa was having trouble adjusting her strategy away from it. And she always felt she worked better in the moment.

Frans took a step forward and swiped directly in front of her. "I crush your shield. Next!"

"Uh," Elsa took a step back, envisioning her time with the polar bear as it had swiped at and shattered the ice. She had to think on her feet. "I… throw a snowball in your face!" She put out her hands as thought casting.

Frans stepped back, wiping at his face. "Okay. I'm distracted, now what?"

Elsa tried to imagine what was in the room. "The table… I duck behind it for cover."

Frans shook his head again. "No good. I'll just come at you again, and we're back at square one."

Elsa pressed her hands to her face. She had to think of something more long term, something that would last the night and keep her safe. "I could…" She thought of the dome she had used to protect herself. She couldn't encase the polar bear in one since it probably counted as a wall, but what if she… "I encase the polar bear's feet in ice so it can't move."

Frans drop his stance and brought his hand to his chin as his older brother had done. He paced the room again. "That could work," he said slowly.

Elsa wasn't sure how well. The polar had a lot of strength. It had torn down her wall and shattered her initial defenses. She powers weren't instant, and if she couldn't get the ice to form fast enough, the bear could just shake it off. Freezing its feet to the floor wouldn't be possible if she couldn't distract it from what was happening. But she didn't voice her concerns to Frans. It was clear he wanted a strategy from her, and she worried if she couldn't provide one that was satisfying to him then he might not help her.

"What about the cold?" he asked her at last. "If you keep his feet frozen all night, wouldn't that cause some harm?"

Elsa hadn't thought about that. The bear had fur to protect it, but she was sure after some time the ice would become wearing. "I could alternate feet," she suggested. That provided some risk since the bear could try to scratch its way out with its free claws, but she wasn't going to worry over the fine details.

Frans stared at her, considering. "You realize," he said. "If this doesn't work out, I'll have to go into voluntary exile. Einar and Gerold will never forgive me if something happens to you."

"It's a risk for me too," Elsa admitted. She hadn't truly considered the possible consequences. The risk on her life was apparent, but she was willing to take it. What she hadn't thought of was the fact that Arendelle could lose a Queen. Anna would take over, of course, but then she'd have lost a sister.

What a funny thing love was! Here she was willing to risk everything for one man. She'd neglected her queenly duties and hardly cared. Everything seemed worth it for Gerold's sake. And wasn't it worth it? She'd do the same if it were Anna in that room. And she knew that if she asked Anna about Gerold's situation, her sister would approve wholeheartedly that she try, even with the risks involved.

Frans seemed satisfied. "We'll do it tonight," he said. "I'll distract the guards so you can get it in."

"And you have a plan for how to do that?"

Frans nodded but didn't share. "Be careful once you are in there. I don't know if you've realized, but the trolls made it so no sound or force of impact can be detected from that room. If you need to get out, the guards won't know you're in there. You'll have to do it on your own like you did before."

Elsa left Frans room feeling strangely optimistic considering she would soon lock herself in a room with a polar bear for an entire night. But this was about helping Gerold, and she couldn't help but be glad it was going to happen. After tonight, his curse would be broken. The alternative, she was better off not thinking about.

 

 

Frans' plan to get passed the guards wasn't nearly as sophisticated as Elsa had imagined. He simply appeared, demanding their help as though there were some kind of emergency. The guards hesitated, and when Frans insisted further, they ran after him, not willing to disobey an order from the royal family. Once all three men were out of sight, Elsa slipped easily into the door.

Gerold was lying in bed, loosely draped in a sheet. From what she could tell, he was unclothed and drenched in sweat.

"Elsa!" he gasped upon turning his head toward her. He tried to cover himself as best he could but it was difficult with the pain that was currently wrecking his body. "Leave! Get out!"

But Elsa shook her head.

"You must!" He insisted. He closed his eyes as his body spasmed. "It's not… safe!"

She tried to calm him, to explain the plan that was in place, but nothing she said or did could console him. He was certain the bear would kill her. He continued to plead with her until tears rolled down his face and his words were intelligible. And then all at once, he ceased talking and his body went ridged. And then the whole of him started to shake.

His mouth opened in a cry of pain as his body started to stretch. Muscles grew, and joints dislocated. His cries turned into screams, and Elsa had to turn away and back against the wall. She covered her ears, unable to bear the cracking sounds as his bones shifted and grew to take on the new massive shape.

And then Gerold's scream become a roar, and Elsa ducked behind the table as she looked up to see the polar bear on the bed where Gerold had been. The bear lashed out angrily, probably feeling some residual pain. It slashed at the air and threw itself against the wall again and again. But then its frustration died down and the bear's roars turned to grunts as it began to take in its surroundings.

Elsa couldn't imagine being trapped in a room made it very happy. She had to keep it calm if her plan was going work. If the bear caught sight of her or started lashing out for other reasons, she wouldn't be able to keep it still long enough to freeze it in place.

She created a snow shower from the ceiling, which the bear seemed intrigued about. Elsa imagined the snow created the illusion of being outside. She created a pile of snow over the bed, which the bear immediately dived into. And Elsa began the process of solidifying the flakes around the bear's feet.

But, in trying to play in the snow, the bear noticed its feet getting stuck and pulled itself free from the thin ice. Elsa needed to try something different and faster. She focused on the snow pile the bear had thrown itself into and tried to freeze it.

The bear noticed something was wrong almost immediately, but Elsa was faster. The bear became completely encased in ice, only its head sticking out. The bear struggled, but couldn't get free. Elsa thought it was safe to emerge from her hiding place, but once the bear saw her, it roared and struggled harder. The bear was strong, and Elsa could see that eventually it would be able to break itself free from its casing, especially in its current rage.

Elsa reinforced the ice as the bear struggled, but she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. The bear might eventually tire, but she was afraid the damage the cold might cause to keep it in the ice all night. And she was certain now her original plan of just alternating between two feet would not be enough to hold the bear still.

She needed to try something else, something different. And as she watched the muscles of the bear's neck flex as it tried to wiggle free, she was reminded of how she'd used the cold to numb Gerold's pain. A polar bear stood in front of her, but it was still Gerold. He was in there somewhere. And, just maybe, there some way she could reach him.

She stretched out her hand, being careful to keep it out of reach of the snapping jaws of the bear. She closed her eyes to help her focus, and she let her consciousness reach out to the bear's mind.  _Love thaws_ , she thought to herself.  _And if I focus on my love for Gerold, then the cold can't touch him._  She released her power slowly, gently. She was too afraid of causing damage. But the polar bear seemed to have ceased its struggles, perhaps unnerved by the presence of Elsa's power inside its head.

Elsa took her time, letting her emotions build. She thought of her love for Gerold, how quickly it had formed, how unexpected it had been, but also how strongly she felt it. She was determined to free him from this curse by whatever means, but one wrong move and either one of them could end up dead. And yet, somehow, she did not feel afraid. She was confident in her love for him, just as confident as the love she felt for her sister. It was a bond, and it was strong. She let that strength fill her, let the knowledge of it warm her until, at last, she released her power.

She opened her eyes as the cold burst forward with pinpoint precision. The bear went stiff for a moment, and then its body went slack. Elsa waited with baited breath but the bear didn't move again.

"Gerold!" she cried out, terrified that she had made a terrible mistake.

The bear gave a groan and shook itself. It raised its head and then looked from side to side as though confused. It looked down at itself like it didn't understand what it was doing in the ice. And when it finally looked at her, she could see its cold black eyes had changed to soft hazel.

"Gerold?" she asked in a whisper.

The bear  _nodded_.

Elsa took a hesitant step, then threw herself on the bear's neck, hugging the man she loved as the ice holding him in place melted. Gerold, still in bear form, settled onto his back legs and took her into his arms.


	11. Celebrations and Interuptions

Elsa awoke to the cries of the bear that quickly transitioned into Gerold's screams. She rolled off the bed where the two of them had fallen asleep and hid her face from the sight as once again she could hear his bones cracking, working to fit back into human size. When it was all over, Gerold lay still, his body shaking as he took gasping, groaning breaths. Elsa could only imagine the pain he must be in, even with the transformation over – his body sore and aching from what it had just endured.

"Don't!" Gerold gasped as Elsa reached out to touch him in an effort to comfort him.

She pulled her hand back, realizing her mistake. And then she thought she'd try calming him as she had done once before and sent a cool breeze around the room. Gerold seemed to relax. He tentatively lowered his hands to his chest, which had previously been shaking in front of his face. He closed his eyes, and though his body still shook and his breathing came in short gasps, his groans of pain ceased.

"It helps," he managed.

Elsa climbed back into bed to be beside him and made sure he was well covered for propriety's sake. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, his body shaking less. "Not usually… fully conscious… for the… transformation back."

"I'm sorry," said Elsa automatically. In freeing him from the mind of the bear, she'd made him more susceptible to the trials of the transformation.

But Gerold shook his head. "It was good… to… get some sleep."

Elsa didn't know what else to do, so she simply lay beside him. Eventually, his body adjusted from what it had just experienced, and Gerold opened his eyes and turned his face to hers. He reached out a hand to grasp her arm. "The guards should come in soon. They do so every morning to help… help me dress."

"You remove your clothing for every transformation?" she clarified.

He nodded. "Otherwise the bear would tear right though them. I'd lose a lot of nice shirts that way."

Elsa gave snort of laughter, and Gerold smiled at her.

"I think I'd like to have breakfast with my brothers," he told her suddenly.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" He didn't look particularly well.

"It's been a long time since I've actually achieved a good night's rest," he told her. "My body might feel abused, but I'm awake, and I'd like to see them."

Elsa nodded. She understood, and she was sure his brothers would be more than delighted to see him, as well.

The guards came in a few minutes later, and Elsa left the room as they helped Gerold dress. Then they supported him as they helped him from the room, Gerold leaning on them both and looking like the effort to remain upright was strenuous. But he didn't complain as they half carried him down the hall.

There were immediate cries of surprise from the table as Gerold entered the hall and his brothers saw him coming toward them. Staffan and Henrik took over for the guards and helped Gerold into a chair by Einar's side. Elsa stood by and watched the scene, nearly forgotten by the men before her until Gerold mentioned he wanted her sitting next to him.

His brothers asked him several questions, from how he was feeling to why he had felt well enough to have breakfast with them. When Gerold explained Elsa had stayed in his room with him, silence fell among the table. Elsa looked up at Einar who seemed torn between fury and impossible hope.

"Then… the curse…" said Henrik, voicing what they all feared to ask. "Is it…?"

Gerold shook his head. "I don't know. The transformation happened as it always does. You fulfilled the conditions the trolls said were necessary," he added to Elsa's confused look. "But… if the curse has lifted, there's been nothing to indicate it."

The brothers argued back and forth, debating amongst each other until, at last, Einar quieted them down. "Enough," he told them. "I think what is most important is our brother has joined us for breakfast. We should celebrate that, not focus on things beyond our control."

Gerold smiled his thanks, and the mood at the table instantly changed to a joyful one. The brothers began debating the best ways to celebrate, including what deserts would be appropriate for breakfast. They asked Gerold what dishes he would like for a celebratory feast.

"Something I can eat with my face," he said jokingly, for his hands had started shaking again from the effort he was demanding of them to hold a knife and fork. Elsa took it upon herself to feed him.

When breakfast was over, the brothers went out to the beach. They made a chair out of sand for Gerold to sit in while he watched Henrik, Staffan, and Frans splash in the water. Eventually, they came back for Gerold and carried him in. Surprisingly, he felt better in the water and was able to partake in their antics so long as he was in an area where he could touch the sea floor.

Lunch involved an overly extravagant meal, followed by games in which Gerold could sit and still enjoy along with friendly conversation. Dinner was even more extravagant than lunch. And while Gerold's physical abilities improved through the day to where he was able to hold himself up without help so long as he didn't try to walk more than a few feet, his demeanor declined. Elsa could tell he was preoccupied with the idea that the curse might not have broken and he'd soon be back in his room suffering another transformation.

It came close to nightfall, and Gerold insisted he return to his room for the night. If the curse had broken, they he'd be able to tell them when the guards went in to check on him in the morning. For safety reasons, they were to proceed as though the curse were still active.

Elsa didn't like the idea, but there was no talking Gerold out of it. She offered to stay with him through the night as she had done before, but he insisted it was too dangerous. There was no telling if he'd become trapped in the bear's mind again, and Elsa had already risked her life once. He would not let her do it again. And so, reluctantly, she stood outside Gerold's door and watched as he walked into his room before the guards closed the door and blocked him from view.

Though most of Gerold's brothers had resolved themselves to waiting till morning to discover the truth about the curse, Frans stood with Elsa outside the door to Gerold's room. They'd both put so much effort into setting things right, they weren't willing to wait to know the results.

Elsa took a step forward. "Let me in," she told the guards.

They looked at each other, considered her, and then nodded. Since she'd survived the previous night, Elsa assumed the guards didn't think she was at much of a risk. They opened the door quickly, planning on giving Elsa a few moments to dart inside before shutting it again, but there was no need. Night had fallen, but Gerold was standing in the middle of the room just as he had been when he had walked in. The transformation hadn't come.

His face was turned from her and though she called him, he didn't respond. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he jumped. He turned to her slowly, and she could see the tears rolling silently down his face. Elsa took him into her arms, and he collapsed to the floor, taking Elsa down with him as he finally let go and sobbed into her shoulder.

Gerold was free, and no one could understand the full weight of that fact more than him.

 

 

Celebrations were truly set in place the next morning. Invitations went out across the Isles for the palace's first real party in a very long time. Elsa was reminded strongly of her Coronation Day as the servants ran to and fro to get everything in place. As Elsa had, Gerold found himself feeling a little uneasy over the whole prospect.

"Your brothers are just glad you can finally live your life," she told him while a servant measured him for fittings. He was a lot stronger today, having not suffered the grueling transformations from the night before. He looked much closer to the man she'd first met when he'd arrived in Arendelle.

"I know," Gerold told her. "But couldn't we have celebrated quietly, like yesterday?"

"They have to introduce you back into society somehow." Elsa reasoned. "The Lost Son of the Southern Isles."

Gerold sighed. "It's been so long since I've had to mingle with strangers."

"You did fine with me," she reminded him.

"Yes," he admitted. "But you were just one person. And you were so inviting and beautiful, you made it easy."

She beamed at him, even though she felt he was over exaggerating her manner at the time they had met. She'd wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. It was funny now how things had changed.

 

 

No expense had been spared for the celebration. The halls were filled with guests and delicate foods and lights and music and dancing. Elsa lost herself in the fancy clothing. Einar had a dress hastily made especially for her for the occasion, but she missed her own clothes. And she felt slightly under dressed compared to some of the elaborate gowns in her closet at home - which undoubtedly took more than half a day to make. Still, it was more than worth it to see Gerold dressed in his princely attire – quite a change from the worn clothing he'd worn before. She could tell he wasn't comfortable in the eloquent suit – a refitting from one of his older brothers, she would later learn – but she thought he looked quite charming in it.

It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did, when through all the pomp and circumstance, Gerold crossed the threshold from where he had been announced to where Elsa was standing by the wall, took her hand, and proceeded to dance with her song after song. He seemed too afraid to let her go and risk getting swept up in undesirable politics.

"All those eligible young ladies," Elsa teased. "You won't humor at them all?"

"If I must dance," he told her. "Then I don't see why I should force myself to dance with those I don't wish to." His stubbornness was probably for the best. He'd been out of practice for a long time, and while Elsa had quickly learned how to cover his missteps, she was certain he wouldn't impress anyone with his skills.

"But you're the Lost Son," she told him. "Just newly returned. How could you have set your sights so quickly on me?"

"Any man with eyes," he insisted. "Could understand how quickly I could come to that conclusion."

She stopped teasing him because she was certain she was blushing. She wasn't used to such compliments, but they were nice to hear, even if some stubborn part of her felt like rolling her eyes.

"Do you think we could manage to escape?" he asked her after a while. She could tell he was tiring from the physical effort of dancing, and she hadn't failed to notice some dirty looks being thrown their way from some jealous young women.

"Perhaps," she told him, and they eventually managed to slip into a servant passage and out the castle down to the father side of the beach. It was quiet there and devoid of guests.

Gerold took in the fresh air and leaned against the cliff face, looking peaceful.

"I don't know what I would do with you in Arendelle," she teased. "You'd have to lock yourself up in a room to avoid all the politics."

Gerold shrugged. "I'm sure we could find a few moments out of the day to escape together."

"You think I'd evade my queenly duties?"

"You're doing it now," he reminded her. "You've been doing it all week."

That was true. She'd actually forgotten. She'd been so certain that her place had been here in trying to help Gerold that she'd spent little time questioning her decision to leave Arendelle. Being in the Isles had just felt right, and it still did.

"You know," he said, pushing himself off from the cliff face and stepping toward her. "I never did thank you."

"You don't have to," she told him. "I did it because… I wanted to."

He took her hand and gently pulled her toward him so her arms were in his. "Just because you wanted to?"

She looked at him and took a soft, gasping breath. She knew what he wanted her to say, but it was difficult. She might be able to admit her feelings to his brothers and even to herself. He might know the words were true without her speaking them, but for her to say them out loud to him was another matter entirely. The curse had broken, she knew what that meant, but speaking the words to him would make it more real than she was willing to face.

It had barely been two weeks. The very idea of the thing was preposterous. People didn't fall in love this quickly – not rational people like herself. To admit her feelings now would mean she was just as silly as her sister had been when she'd agreed to marry Hans the first day they'd met! No matter how strongly she felt, no matter how certain she was she could trust Gerold, no matter how willing she'd been to risk her life for him, she couldn't let go of her stubbornness. She turned away from him, regrettably.

"Okay," he said, as she removed herself from his arms. "Then I'll say it." She turned around to face him, partially terrified of what she was about to hear. "I love you."

Elsa brought a hand to her mouth, silencing another gasping breath.

"Your beauty, your kindness," Gerold continued. "Your intelligence – good, god, your determination." Elsa hid her face in her hands, trying to shield herself, but each word touched her heart. Gerold stepped to her and gently pulled her hands from her face. "Your awkwardness," he added smiling. He held her hands tightly in his. "I'll make you a list ten times as long if you want it." He lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "You are an extraordinary woman, Elsa, and I love you."

Elsa stared at him. She wanted to respond so badly that tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't help but wonder at exactly why she was holding herself back. She wanted this. She had wanted it from that day at waterfall. She'd crossed an ocean and defied a king to get to it. There was no use running from it anymore. "I love you too," she finally admitted.

Gerold took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She responded by grasping his jacket and pulling him closer. They became a reaching, clutching mass of arms and lips, seeking each other as desperately as they'd done the night they'd both agreed they'd be better off on their own. But they weren't agreeing to that now, their passion spoke of something different, of the possibility of a long future together that neither of them had the slightest desire of letting go of.

Elsa titled her head back as she removed her lips from his and came up for a breath of air. Gerold moved his lips to drop a trail of kisses down her neck that set off sweet bursts of sensation. She could feel herself going lightheaded from it all, and Gerold swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the cliff face where he sat her on her feet. She leaned against the rock, using it for support as she sought him again, their kissing and passion leading them further than every second of their princely and queenly training had taught them was appropriate to go. Yet, they didn't care. There was nothing but the two of them and this night. And tomorrow, they'd have that day as well, and on and on they'd be together. Nothing had the strength to part them anymore.

Nothing except the sound of someone clearing their throat just above them up the path.

They pulled away from each other, gasping for breath and straightening their clothing. Gerold's jacket had become completely unbuttoned, and Elsa's hair had come loose from the braid she had tied it up in. She was missing her hair tie, and Gerold seemed to be missing a button. Still, they composed themselves as best they could to the laughter of their observer.

"Would your majesties like a room prepared?" asked the young servant girl, whom Elsa recognized as the strange girl she'd seen the first night she'd gone looking for Gerold's room.

She pushed herself in front of Gerold reflexively, trying to guard him from whatever the woman was about to do. But the servant girl laughed and snapped her fingers. Elsa turned around to find she was now leaning against the cliff face, the rock having jutted out and swallowed Gerold up from where he'd been standing just behind her.

Elsa yelled his name and clawed at the rock while the young woman continued to laugh.

"Don't fret, dear," she said, the sweetness in her voice dying. And Elsa saw her features become thin and pointed like before, only they didn't flicker this time. This time, they stayed and deepened. "He's under no harm."

"What did you  _do_?" Elsa insisted.

"Just put him someplace he can't interfere," she said, her features continuing to change, to become more pronounced and grotesque. Her limbs were gnarled like twisted tree branches. Her tattered clothing and black matted hair blew in the ocean breeze like moss. Her eyes were piercing like lanterns.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, more angry than afraid.

"The same thing I wanted twenty years ago," said the Troll Princess, her voice becoming high and gravely. She pointed a twisted finger at the outcropping that had been Gerold. "That man will be mine."

"What would you even  _want_  with him?" Elsa yelled back her. "What would be the point?"

She gave a nasty grin, revealing her pointed teeth. "The point, my dear queen, is to tear apart this family of royals," and she spat on the ground. "Who arrived on this land and took it from us trolls who lived here. Our Southern brethren might play nice, but us Northern trolls know the only solution is blood." She drew a jagged nail across her arm, cutting into the skin. She dipped her finger along the line, then brought the reddened tip of it into her mouth.

Elsa didn't recoil. Finally, she'd had Gerold.  _Finally_ , they'd been able to be together. And again, this woman had gotten in the way. She would not back down. She would not give in. She would win this fight. And then she and Gerold would go home.

The Troll Princess raised her arms and the ground moved beneath her, carrying her along the path down to the beach until she stood in front of Elsa, who recognized the presence of power in another being. She had ice, and the Princess had earth. "And now, my rival," she sneered. "I shall destroy you."


	12. Endings and Beginnings

Elsa felt the ground rise up beneath her, throwing her into the air. She landed in the sand, granuals flying everywhere. She got to her feet with some difficulty, brushing the tiny particles from her mouth as she faced her opponent. This was the woman whom had cursed Gerold for no other reason than to cause him harm. This was also the creature who'd tried to murder her in her sleep. She could show no mercy. The Troll Princess intended to kill her, and she'd have to act with the same intent.

Elsa struck out her arm in a sharp, sweeping motion. Shards of ice shot from her toward the Princess, who shattered the ice by throwing her hands forward and expelling a shower of rocks. With the danger passed, the Princess smiled at her with a wide toothy grin. Elsa could tell this was going to be a difficult match. What could ice and snow do against earth?

The cliff face suddenly jutted outward, pushing Elsa toward the ocean. She struggled to get away from it, but another facing of rock pushed out in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to go backward but found herself trapped as she tumbled into the waves. The Troll Princess was trying to surround her in the rocks, preventing any exit, forcing her to drown.

But once she was in the water, Elsa found she could use her power to propel herself forward, freezing the water behind her as she pushed away from the Princess' trap. She knew as she surfaced with a gasp of breath that the Princess wasn't pleased.

But that was the answer, Elsa realized. She could use the water to enhance her powers, just as the Troll Princess was using the earth around her. In the ocean, they'd be on an even battled field. Elsa kicked and pushed her hands behind her, using her power to propel away from the shore. She wanted the Princess to follow her.

She did, though not in the way Elsa had hoped. She came riding toward Elsa above the water, carried forward by the earth she summoned beneath her. Elsa turned around to face her opponent. She rose into the air as well, carried by a mountain of ice. The two opposing modes of transport met and crashed together. Elsa's mound cracking but molding around the mound of earth to hold on to it.

Elsa swayed from the force of impact, and she reached out to grab her foe. The Troll Princess tried to pull away from her, but Elsa secured her grasp by forming a cuff of ice around her hands. The Princess responded with a cuff of earth. Elsa nearly cried out from the pain as the earth surrounded her forearms in a crushing grip. But she'd gotten what she'd wanted, and she threw herself from her formation of ice, bringing the Troll Princess with her.

They let go of each other as they hit the water, freeing their adversary from the element that had contained them as they did so. Elsa spun around as she surfaced, reaching again for the Troll Princess. They locked arms as they had before, struggling in the water. Elsa forced ice down the Princess' arms while her opponent returned the same with earth.

But Elsa had the advantage. She could use the water around the Princess to freeze her while her opponent had to conjure earth from nearly nothing. She saw the realization on the Princess' face, and the woman closed her eyes in an effort to focus, trying to draw the earth from the sea floor up to them.

But it would be of little use. Elsa already had a head start, and she knew exactly where to target her focus. Their powers were no longer in a race against time; Elsa already knew she had won. She pushed the ice toward the Princess' chest and shoved it deep. The woman gasped, and Elsa could feel the grip on her arms weakening.

Elsa kept going, forcing her power forward. The Troll Princess struggled, but there was nothing she could do to break Elsa's hold. Eventually, the Princess became completely encased in ice. Elsa let go of her opponent and watched as her horrid figure bobbed along the surface of the waves. The battle was over.

Elsa left her former adversary where she was and swam toward the shore. She knew she'd succeeded in defeating the Troll Princess when the cliff face receded, revealing Gerold who had been trapped within. He fell to his knees, as though dazed.

"Wha… what happened?" he gasped. "You're soaking wet!" he added when she dropped to his side.

"She's gone," Elsa told him as he reached out to her in concern. "The Troll Princess… she won't hurt anyone anymore."

He stared at her, confused, and she pointed out at the sea where the twisted formation of ice that was the Princess bobbed up and down. He turned toward her in amazement. "I thought it was the prince who was supposed to save the princess."

She laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not a princess."

"Thank goodness," he said. "Because I haven't been in any condition to save anybody."

Elsa laughed again. It was amazing how freeing that laugh felt, like for the first time she was certain that nothing else could hurt them.

 

 

Elsa sat in her room in the castle with Gerold beside her. The time had finally come for her to return to Arendelle, and neither of them were particularly looking forward to it. They hardly spoke and simply took in each other's company, their hands clasped together and their forehands periodically touching.

"Do you remember what I said about fate?" Gerold asked, breaking the silence. "And coincidences?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes."

"I just can't help but think," he told her. "That… you were the only one who could have broken the curse."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your power," he explained, turning her hands over in his. "It protected you when the Princess tried to kill you in your sleep. It helped you defeat her last night. It enabled you to stay the night with me. Anyone else… I don't think could have survived."

Elsa looked down at her hands. She hadn't thought of it that way. Her power had certainly enabled her to do much a normal person wouldn't have been able to. But… if Gerold was suggesting they were "fated" to be together... "You're forgetting the trolls," she told him. "They gave you the elixir that made you well at the exact time your brother wanted to send an ambassador to see me."

Gerold nodded thoughtfully. "It is said they have the ability to see the future."

Elsa gave him a questioning look. "Are you saying our relationship was previously ordained?"

Gerold shrugged. "Maybe we were fated to be together. Maybe the trolls organized it all in order to break my curse and weaken the Northern tribe." He paused. "All I know, is all the right pieces seem to have come together."

Elsa smiled at him. "Isn't that all that matters in the end?"

"Of course," he said, smiling as well.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. And all Elsa knew was that, whatever the reasons may be that they found one another, she was certainly glad it had happened. She felt no need to question anything else.

 

 

Elsa said her goodbyes in the throne room. Einar's emotion surprised her the most, though it probably shouldn't have. She had saved his brother, and for that she knew he would always feel indebted to her, whether she approved or not. She gave hugs to Frans, Henrik, Staffan, and Alvar. Gerold, she saved for last. They hadn't talked about her leaving; the prospect of parting from each other again had seemed too difficult. And even now she found herself frozen to the floor, unable to tell him goodbye.

Gerold seemed to be having the same difficultly, and at last he turned to his brother and declared, "I'm going with her." Elsa gave a gasp, intending to protest, but Gerold turned to her. "I know where I'm supposed to be. Don't you?"

Elsa swallowed the words that had come to her. Of course, she wanted him with her. And though she never would have suggested it, it felt right.

Gerold turned back to Einar, who looked like he had much to say. But he too closed his mouth and nodded with some reluctance.

"I'll write constantly," he told his brothers as the mood in the room became suddenly sad. "And we'll visit," he added, turning to look at Elsa, who nodded. "I'm not intending for this family to lose another brother, but maybe, in time, gain a sister." He looked at Elsa, who smiled. And after the brothers said their goodbyes to Gerold, they went back to Elsa and hugged her as though Gerold had truly made her an official member of the family.

 

 

Gerold's things were packed quickly, and Elsa stood at the dock while she waited for him. She was  _not_ looking forward to the journey home. She could only imagine what Gerold's reaction would be to her desperate clinging to the floor of the ship once they reached open sea. But, the look on Anna's face when she finally arrived home with Gerold in tow would be more than worth it. Elsa gave a sigh. She missed her sister, however lofty her ideas of love might be.

"I could have made it home without you," Elsa said a Gerold finally joined her. "We could have succeeded in a long distance courtship."

"I know," he told her, taking her into his arms. "But I certainly didn't want to. Did you?"

She shook her head. "No."

He leaned forward and kissed her, and Elsa eventually pulled herself away. "The scandal we are going to be when we get to Arendelle," she said, pulling him up the gangplank. "You leaving your kingdom without an official engagement." She tisked. "It's unheard of."

"I'll propose right now, if you'd like," he told her, half seriously.

She smiled at him. She was certain of their future, but she was in no hurry to be married. She was looking forward to real courtship, one that didn't involve curses or trolls or strange illnesses or long, terrible trips across the ocean. The future might be predetermined, but that didn't mean she was in any rush to meet it.

"I'll wait," she told him.

"I didn't expect any other answer," he said.

He took her hand lovingly in his, and then they headed toward the cabin together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story came from several places. First, I felt that after Hans' trip home, one of his older brothers would feel obligated to travel to Arendelle to make peace. And with Elsa seeming so steadfast against love, I liked the idea of her falling quickly and unexpectedly for someone. Second, I just loved the line in the movie when the troll asks if Elsa's powers come from her being cursed or born. It just sets up this idea that these things happen from time to time.
> 
> "Frozen," if you didn't know, is loosely based off of the fairy tale, "The Snow Queen." And my favorite part of the movie version is the polar bear who, unlike the other occupants of the Snow Queen's palace, isn't forced to be there. He's there because he wants to be. In fact, he's in love with the Snow Queen. And she often gets him to tell her he loves her because she thinks it's funny to hear him say it. And then, at the end of the movie, when the Snow Queen is defeated and she's weak and helpless, the polar bear scoops her up into his arms and tells her, "It's all right. I'm here." And then you get a glimpse of him as the prince he truly is. I freaking love that.
> 
> So that inspired Gerold's curse. I knew I wanted him to become a polar bear. I also borrowed elements from "East of the Sun, West of the Moon," which is a fairy tale of the same region as the "The Snow Queen." It has to do with a man who is cursed to be a human-conscious polar bear 24/7 and has a year to find a woman who will spend seven nights with him or he has to marry the troll princess.
> 
> So mix all that up with an exploration of who Hans' brothers are and the struggles of their family, and a little troll mythology, and there you go. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If I entertained you, consider buying me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/heidirs


End file.
